


Those Eyes

by Zaynersbitch



Category: One Direction
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, maybe some larry, uhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't fall for shy guys with muscles.. nope he doesn't, but Liam might be his only exception</p><p>ON HOLD!!! FOR THE MOMENT, I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS FIC, BUT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn is late, again, but it’s not his fault this time, his noisy roommate took too long in the shower and grabbed the last clean shirt they had, so he had to forget about looking descent today and just wear a black hoodie. While he was running through the halls he fell and all of his books fell with him.

“Fuck” he mumbles as he starts to pick his things

“Let me help you with this, it seems like you’re in a rush” a soft voice says beside him and helps him pick up his books

“Thanks mate, just running late for class” Zayn says politely without looking at the boy beside him

“Oh me too” the boy chuckles and giving Zayn the last book “here you go”

“Thanks again, you really didn’t need to help me” he finally gets up and looks to the boy beside him who’s offering a sweet smile _´shit´_ he thought as he took a good look at the lad in front of him.

“Oh no biggie” the boy replied politely and looks at Zayn with an innocent look through his glasses and fixing his snapback “well I should go now… and you too, you’re already late” the boy adds blushing

“Uhh yeah… yup I’m late so yeah bye” Zayn stammers and blushes because shit he was still looking at that boy, he turns around and runs to class

He was already ten minutes late when he entered the classroom; he said a quick apology to the teacher for being late and grabbed a seat on the back of the class, five minutes later the door opened again and he saw the same boy who helped him with his books enter the room and apologize for being late too, the boy quickly grabbed a seat three seats away from Zayn and he didn’t notice they were in the same class.

“this is gonna be a fun class” he whispered to himself as he watched the other boy taking notes and biting the pen when he didn’t understand something, he knew he was watching at his classmate like he was water and Zayn was thirsty (which he was but that’s another story) he couldn’t stop his eyes from wondering all over the boy, looking at his wide shoulders, his sun-kissed skin, Zayn couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat when the boy laughed at something the teacher said and his eyes crinkled under the frame of the glasses, how those glasses make his jaw look sharper and his nose rounder. Zayn knew this boy was gonna be a problem for him because he needs to pass this class but that birthmark on his neck and those plump lips were so distracting and he needed to taste them he could feel the itch on his lips.

“Well class that’s it for today, I’ll see you next week” the teacher announces and snaps Zayn out of his thinking and shit... he just spent two hours staring at this boy and he doesn’t even know his name, Zayn slowly packs his things up and gets up and leaves the classroom.

On his way home he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy, how he looked so innocent and smart, how was he able to look so good wearing a snapback and black thick rimmed glasses, Zayn was so lost on his face that he didn’t notice what the boy was wearing.

By the time Zayn arrives to his apartment he’s hungry and tired and he only spent two hours out but he didn’t have breakfast and it was already 12pm, he kicks off his boots of and sits on the couch to watch the game his friend’s watching.

“Mate there’s no food” his roommate yells from the kitchen “Zaynie let’s go grocery shopping”

“Ni fuck off you ate everything and I’m tired I don’t wanna move” he whines “also you have to do laundry, it’s your turn we don’t have any clean shirts”

“ ‘M sorry I forgot” he runs to Zayn and jumps to land over his friend “I was finishing those essays” he adds while he snuggles against Zayn’s chest

“Yeah I know” Zayn replies while he plays with Niall’s blonde hair “I’m hungry” he complains

“Me too.. Let’s go and I’ll buy you some Oreos” his friend bargains “I know you love them”

“Not in the mood” he says as he keep playing with his friends hair

“I’ll buy you coffee too, I know you didn’t have one this morning because of me, just please join me Zayn” the blonde boy begs

“Uggh fine but you’ll better buy me a large one” he pushes Niall off him and gets up

“Course your majesty” Niall answers in a mocking tone

They walk to the store buy the things they need and some other things they don’t need but want, when Niall finally says something.

“Mate I don’t know what’s up with you today, you seemed off, like you’re zoned out”

“Uhh it’s nothing I’m just tired and hungry” he replies while he opens a random book instead one of the books he **has** to read

“Yeah man and I’m stupid, Zaynie I know there’s something on your head? Is there something wrong? Need money? You know I can borrow you money, there’s no need to-“

“Niall it’s nothing I swear” Zayn interrupts Niall’s ramble “just that I think that Fridays are gonna be tiring”

“Oh ok, but are you sure about the money thing? Like there’s no need for you to pick more shifts at the coffee shop” Niall insists

“Ugghh I’m fine with my paycheck Ni just relax and it’s ok I like working at the coffee shop and you know it.. Talking about it I have a shift tomorrow morning” Zayn says while he gets up to help Niall with the bags and putting everything where it belongs “Ni I’ll cook but I really need you to do laundry, I don’t have any clean shirts”

“Yes sir” Niall says as he leaves the kitchen and walks to the rooms grabbing the dirty clothes from the ground.

When Zayn finally finishes cooking it’s 7 pm and Niall’s sleeping in the couch with a bag of empty Doritos on top of his stomach.

“Niall wake up, dinner is ready” and as soon as those words leave of Zayn’s mouth Niall’s up and walking to the breakfast table.

“What did you cook?” he wonders as he stares at Zayn’s back while he’s serving the food

“Some rice, chicken and some salad” he mumbles while he gives Niall his plate

“Nice Zayner thanks for the food” Niall says as he bites the chicken

“No problem Ni” Zayn replies while he grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and gives Niall one

“Oi Zayn tomorrow I’ll be hanging with some friends wanna joins us?” Niall asks

“Do I know them?” Zayn raises an eyebrow

“Nope” the irish answers

“I don’t know mate, it doesn’t sound like my type of crowd” he shrugs

“Oh come ooon you don’t know them and you don’t know what we’re gonna do”

“I bet you’re gonna play some footie, innit?” he says with a smug smile

“Fuck off” Niall smiles fondly at Zayn “yeah and then we’re gonna go for some drinks”

“Nah thanks mate, I have to read a couple of books and I was planning on spend the night watching some movies” he rolls his eyes and waves a hand

“Well your lost mate, they’re quite nice” Niall talks with his mouth full of food

“Maybe another day, I just want to chill this weekend and I have to work tomorrow morning and this Sunday in the afternoon” he grabs his plate and places it on the sink

“Yeah I get you maybe I’ll invite them someday in the future” Niall adds

They spent the rest of the night watching a movie and after that they go to sleep, the next morning Zayn wakes up at 6 am to get to work, he grabs his favorite flannel shirt and a beanie and walks all the way to the coffee shop.

His shift starts at 8 am and by 10 he’s already wanting to kill himself because he’s tired and he needs food and a break, he’s thinking of god knows what (actually he’s thinking in those dark hazel eyes behind those glasses and his sweet smile but Zayn doesn’t fall for anybody and **never** has a crush on someone) when the bell chimes and a blonde quiff walks into the café.

“Hi Zayner, a lot of work?” Niall asks

“Nah man, it’s a chilled day” he smiles “the usual?”

“You know it” the Irish lad smiles back “I’m meeting the lads here so give me a blueberry muffin too”

“Ok babe” Zayn answers

It doesn’t take more than 5 minutes to make it and takes it to his friend who’s sitting on the back of the café “here you go babe” he puts the coffee and the blueberry muffin on the table “I have a 5 minute break, do you wanna talk or I can go for a smoke?”

“Nah go for a smoke you look like you need it, you have your grumpy face and take a cookie too my treat” he winks

“Thanks Ni I don’t know what would I do without you” he kisses his friend’s cheek and walks to the back of the café

“Love you too” Niall yells as he muches the muffin

After his “5 minute break” (more like 10 because he didn’t feel like going back and Dani could handle the café for 10 minutes) he walks in to the shop and sees Niall with a small boy with brown hair, he apologizes to Dani for taking so long and starts to wash the used cups.

The door chimes again

“I’ll take this one hon” Dani whispers to Zayn’s ear

“Ok thanks” he smiles at her

“Fuck” Zayn hears Dani mumble “shit shit Zayn” she hisses

“Yeah?” he turns to see want’s wrong

“It’s just that you’re an ace making tea and I just ruined this one could you be a doll and make another one?”

“Sure, what did the person order?” he shrugs

“Ginger tea with some orange peel and honey”

“Ok” he looks over to see his friend and _“shit he’s with Niall”_

“all done Dani, here you go” Zayn said finishes the cup

“Thanks doll” she kisses his cheek

“Eww don’t kiss me” he chuckles

“Oh come you love my kisses” she yells over her shoulder

He sees his blonde friend look up and smile at him _“please don’t call me, please don’t call me”_ he thinks

“Zayn mate c’mere, I want you to meet some friends” his friend yells

“Can’t I’m busy sorry” he runs to the supply room

“Oh ok next time then” his friend yells

“That was close” he mumbles to himself

He spends almost 10 more minutes in there before there’s a knock on the door and a shy Dani whispering “doll, they left you can come out”

He opens the door and picks his head out and looks around and when he confirms they left, he goes out “thanks Dani” he said with a sigh

“Soo wanna spill the beans? Talk to me Zaynie boy… which one you had sex with?” Dani smirks

“Whaaat no no, I just don’t wanna meet them..” he blushes and stares at his hands

“Yeah and I like Niall” she says with words full of sarcasm “tell me, come on.. You had fucking baby deer eyes when you saw those boys with Niall”

“it’s nothing I swear” Zayn quickly replies and looks at his watch “well my shift ends in 10 minutes so I’ll clean that table and I’m gonna leave after that”

“Ugh you’re no fun dummy” she kisses his cheek and walks to the costumer that just came in

On his way home he can’t stop thinking about the lad next to Niall and how he made a fool of himself because he didn’t have a reason to hide, but still he knew he would stare at the guy, it’s just that his face looks like it was hand made by the gods, he couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he looks with those glasses and that smile and that birthmark and shit he needs to stop thinking about him, he doesn’t live in a cliché world he doesn’t have a crush on that guy it’s the first time he sees him but shit that boy is pretty.

He arrives to the apartment and walks directly to the kitchen and grabs some vitamin water and throws himself on the couch and turns the tv on.

A loud sound from the tv wakes him up and when he looks around they sky is dark and the clock says it’s 8 pm and he’s hungry “shit I forgot to eat” he says grumpily he slowly gets up and walks to the bathroom and takes his clothes off.

After he gets out of the shower he walks to his room and puts on some sweat pants, he walks to the kitchen grabs some poptarts and grabs the book he needs to read for his next literature class.

Sunday came and left like it was nothing and now they were in the middle of the week and Zayn is stuck at work and the café is filled with students.

“here you go” Zayn smiles politely to a girl who’s waiting for her coffee

“we need to hire someone else” Dani complains while she walks pass Zayn “we need to be at least four of us to manage a crowd like this and Jade looks like she’s gonna cry”

“I am going to cry, I just cut my finger while I was cutting this sandwich” she complains on the other side

“Dani take the orders, Jade prepare them and I’ll prepare the food and give the orders to the people, ok?” Zayn says in a bossy tone

“yes sir” both girls giggle

“shut up and work” he chuckles

He’s on his 5 minute break when his phone buzzed

_From Ni:_

_Ohhh Zayn do u know I love u?_

_To Ni:_

_What do u need?_

_From Ni:_

_How dare u think that I need somethin :(_

_To Ni:_

_Ok just ask, I’m not in the mood for this too much work_

_From Ni:_

_One of my friends from last Saturday is comin over don’t u mind?_

No no no no please don’t be

_To Ni:_

_I’m really tired n I need to write n essay, can’t you do it tmrw?_

_From Ni:_

_Noooo pretty pls? I’ll order take out n we’ll be quiet I promise_

“shit I’m gonna regret this” he mumbles under his breath

_To Ni:_

_It better be sushi u asshole_

_From Ni:_

_ILY n sushi will be, bye_

“fuck” he mutters as he goes back into the coffee shop

“Zayn your shift is almost over but could you help me with these 3 orders and you can leave?” Jade begs him

“sure” he smiles

It’s not like Zayn is delaying himself just to arrive late and spend less time with whomever Niall invited (yes he is) so when he got out of the café 40 minutes later he had 3 missed calls from his friend so he decided to call him.

“where the fuck are you, I was fuckin scared you asshole” Niall hisses

“well hello to you to” he chuckles “I’m sorry, Jade and Dani needed me, the café was full and they were lost without me but I’m on my way home”

“you better be, shit Zayn I got scared you should have texted me”

“I know I know I’m sorry I really am, see ya in 5”

“ok bye asshole”

“bye Ni”

And less than five minutes later he’s opening the apartment door, and as soon as he closed the door a blonde quiff is hugging him and he hugs him back.

“ ‘m sorry” he mumbles in to the blonde’s hair

“ you better be, I was gonna call the cops and make a search group just to find you and your cheekbones” Niall laughs

“idiot I’m here now.. so where’s my sushi and my laptop I need to do my homework” he replies

“sushi is in the kitchen and your laptop maybe under your bed and I want you to meet Lou, he’s in the kitchen too” Niall said pulls away from the hug and Zayn just nods and hopes for the best in this case.

“Lou! Come I want you to meet my roommate” Niall yells

“ ‘m coming my dear leprechaun” a sweet voice says from the kitchen

 _“it’s not him thanks god”_ He thinks as he sees and slightly shorter guy with electric blue eyes come out of the kitchen

“hi” Zayn offers his hand to the guy

“ello, you must be the guy who had little Niall so worried.. I’m Louis Tomlinson” he smiles and shakes Zayn’s hand

“I’m Zayn and sorry for that, work stuff” he answers lazily

“ohhh you’re the lad from the café, the one who was too busy to meet me and Li” he smirks and Zayn blushes

“uhh Li?” Zayn asks

“ohh the other guy who was with us, he’s tall tanned, wears glasses, looks like the human representation of Winnie the pooh, a proper teddy bear if I may say” the blue eyed boy answers

“oh ok” those were the only words that came out of Zayn’s mouth _“Liam his name is Liam.. it fits”_ he thinks

“so I was telling Lou that you need to do your homework so we’ll stay in the living room and we won’t bother you” Niall smiles at him “or you can spend 10 minutes with us and then leave”

“I’ll eat with you, is the least I can do after I scared you” he says looking at the floor

“ohh he’s blushing, Ni.. does he blush often?” Louis smirks

“ohh mate you have no idea, he’s a walking tomato” Niall laughs

“oii shut it Niall, I’m least I don’t look like you when you blush” Zayn laughs

“ohhh I like you Zayn, you seem chilled and I like chilled” Louis winks at him

“yeah yeah you like everyone that makes me shut up” Niall adds “now let’s go and eat some sushi, I’m hungry”

“you always are” Louis and Zayn answer at the same time

“shut it” Niall laughs

And one thing led to another and then Zayn realized it was 1 am and he’s falling asleep and Niall’s already sleeping and Louis’s drifting until his head falls on the couch and he starts to snore and that’s Zayn queue to leave and sleep.

Thursday passed by and nothing important happened just that when Zayn came back from work he found Louis watching tv sitting on top of Niall’s back and he realized that he liked Louis.

On Friday morning Zayn’s mentally prepared to go to class, he’s wearing jeans, his black boots and a flannel shirt, he put his glasses on because he’s not in the mood for contacts and walks out of the apartment and straight to the coffee shop to buy his daily dose of caffeine.

After he buys it he goes straight to class, earphones plugged to his phone and a random playlist on, he arrives to class and picks the seat in the back to be more specific in the corner of the room, he puts his coffee on the desk and sits down, he’s doodling around when he sees a bunch of people come in including _Liam_ and he takes his earphones out and stares at the boy sitting 4 seats away from him.

He’s wearing a black Henley some jeans and a flannel shirt around his waist, his hair is styled in a Mohawk and he’s wearing his glasses, and Zayn can’t help it but he **has** to stare at him, he needs to, he can see the line of his muscles, he can literally see how his biceps try to escape from the shirt and fuck Zayn found his weakness.

The teacher starts to talk about the Greek Mythology and how it’s really important that they understand it so they wouldn’t get confused while they’re reading the Odyssey, but his words were far in Zayn’s mind, he can only hear his own heartbeat and his breathing, his eyes are looking for a flaw, just a tiny flaw on _Liam’s_ face or body, just one tiny flaw to make an excuse and start ignoring him but no, even his birthmarks are hot, his round nose made him look innocent and cute, his eyebrows frame his face perfectly and his jaw.. oh his jawline could cut diamonds and the thing that killed Zayn is his dimple.

Zayn groaned to himself when Liam was bit his pen and he saw his dimple, Zayn needs to see more of him, he needs to at least say hi to him but he’s really scared of making a fool of himself so he decides to stay away from him….

“just like a proper creep.. fuck” he mutters under his breath

He can’t contain himself and suddenly he’s drawing Liam’s profile, his plump bottom lip and his Adam’s apple and that cute birthmark, his crinkling eyes when looks at the teacher and his hair that seemed like it’s made of cotton and silk.

He spends a couple of weeks like that, admiring Liam from afar and avoiding situations that could involve him, thinking constantly on how Liam would look after a long kiss, how his lips would look pinker and swollen and his breath uneven, Louis comes to visit quite often and he was right when he met Louis, they get along pretty well and they spend several hours making fun or pranking Niall.

Until one Friday when he comes home after class and finds Louis sitting on his bed with his cellphone on his hand.

“uhh do you know you shouldn’t get inside someone’s room without permission?” Zayn asks

“yeah but you’re not anyone important” he answers “how was class?”

“same old same old, teacher leaving homework and that’s about it” he replies as he puts his backpack on the floor and sits beside Louis “what are you up to Lou?”

“just stalking people on Instagram… do you have an Instagram? You should get one, those cheekbones need to be praised by random strangers” Louis says without letting Zayn answer

“uhh nope I don’t have one and don’t need one” Zayn looks at Louis like he has 3 heads

“ohh come one live a little, I bet you’re photogenic, with those looks the camera must love you” he smiles

“can you stop talking about “my looks” it’s awkward” he air quotes “I’m just a normal guy”

“nah I don’t think so, I just up loaded the pic we took yesterday and it already has 105 likes, Zayn the ladies are pissing their pants for you” Louis rambles “give me your phone, you need and Instagram” Louis waits no time to jump on top of Zayn and take his phone out and hides himself in the bathroom

“give it back” Zayn yells behind him “don’t you dare Tomlinson don’t you even dare because I’ll kill you”

“it’s already done” Louis yells from the other side of the bathroom “wow Malik you have some nice selfies in your gallery I’ll upload a couple”

“fuck no, don’t you dare” Zayn growls “Louis I’ll kick your fucking ass if you don’t come out now”

They spend at least 10 minutes like that, Zayn yelling and Louis praising Zayn’s face, until Niall comes and calms Zayn.

“can I come out? I’m scared” Louis yells from the bathroom

“yeah, we’re in the living room” Niall answers

And they hear the bathroom door unlock and a very scared Louis coming out.

“ok before you hit me and shit, Zayn you have like 11k followers and I only posted 3 pics of you” he tries to sound brave but his face screams fear

“whatever Lou, just give me my phone, I’m not mad anymore” Zayn holds his hand out for Louis to give him back his phone

“ok, so you’re following me of course, this leprechaun, Liam, some guy named Harry that Ni follows, marvel comics, Drake, Dani and Jade from the coffee shop, Ni’s cousin Josh and some girl named Leigh-Anne who was a smashing body” Louis smiles and gives the phone back.

“ok” he says _“Liam… I’m following Liam’s Instagram, now I’ll look like a proper creep, fuck my life”_ Zayn couldn’t help but hyperventilate when he realized that, he doesn’t want to seem like a freak but Louis managed that easily

“Zayn mate it’s just a social network, it’s nothing big so chill” Niall reminds him

“yeah and it’s just pictures, just don’t do anything stupid like posting a nude, if you want to show your dick just call me and I’ll be here to watch you” Louis adds with a wink that makes Zayn smile

“fucking slut I won’t show you my dick” Zayn laughes

After that conversation Niall and Louis start to watch a football match and Zayn decides to look at Liam’s Instagram, and fuck that’s a mistake, the camera loves the boy, he looks so fucking hot Zayn thinks he’s gonna get a boner, but also there are some random pictures like a puppy, a picture of a pigeon in the middle of the street and a parrot and Zayn can’t help but smile because the boy looks like a dork and it was cute.. not that Zayn likes cute, nope he doesn’t.

After that Friday Zayn spends a whole week staring at Liam’s pictures and going out with Louis, taking pictures of Jade and Dani while he’s on break and a couple of selfies too, that couldn’t hurt anyone until that Sunday, he’s sitting in his bed when his phone buzzes showing a notification that says: ‘ **Fakeliampayne is now following you on Instagram** ’ and Zayn feels like the entire world is spinning and the color of his face is being drained, his heart starts to beat so fast he knows his neighbor can hear it and Zayn just grabs his phone and stares at the small banner like he found the cure of cancer.

“oh my fucking god! OH MY FUCKING GOD” he screams “holly shit”

“WHAT’S WRONG WHOS TRYING TO KILL YOU?” he can hear Niall getting out of his room and running towards Zayn, the door burst open and shows and crazy looking Niall staring at Zayn

“n-no one” Zayn stutters

“THEN WHY DID YOU SCREAMED, YOU NEVER SCREAM” now Niall is the one screaming

“I’m sorry it was something dumb, I didn’t meant to scare you I’m just being stupid” Zayn looks at his hands

“hey hey it’s ok I’m not mad” Niall says softly “could you tell me what happened at least?”

“you’ll laugh and I’ll look stupid” Zayn mumbles blushing like mad

“heeey now, since when I make fun of you?” he asks to the tanned boy “I know we joke a lot but when it’s about something that’s important for you it’s never a joke, please tell me”

“ok, but well… if I tell you.. you have to promise you won’t tell anyone or try to help me or make a decision for me” the boy turns to see Niall and makes puppy eyes

“I promise I won’t” he smiles

“ok” he sighs “so do you remember that Friday I came home and I was zoning out every 2 minutes?”

“yeah” the Irish answers

“well the thing is that that morning I was running late and on my way to the class, to be a little more specific on the hallway I tripped and all of my books where on the floor, so someone kneeled next to me and helped me with my books, I didn’t look at him at first because well I was embarrassed, but he sounded nice and sweet so when I looked up to the guy… fuck Ni, he’s gorgeous like breathing gorgeous and well I did what I do best mumble and ran away”

He looks at his friend to see his face and Niall’s just looking at Zayn with a poker face and just nods and encourages Zayn to keep talking.

“so well I got over it by Friday night but I kept thinking about his facial features and his smile, and his voice, and then you offered me to come with you and your friends on Saturday but I wasn’t in the mood and on Saturday I was fine, but shit I was still thinking about him, it was like he put a spell on me, this has never happened to me, and then you came to the coffee shop to wait for your friends and I was washing the dishes when Dani asked me for help because she couldn’t make a tea and when I gave it to her I looked at you and there he was, sitting next to you and Lou and you called me and I panicked”

He hears Niall’s breath hitch and looks up at his friend, he has this eat shit grin that Zayn can’t resist and chuckles a bit “so you called me and I ran to the supply’s room and hid there for ten minutes because I’m a pussy and I didn’t wanna make a fool of myself, because every time I see him I can’t help it but I stare at him, it’s just so annoying and well the week passed as usual but in the back of my mind I could still see his dark hazel eyes behind his glasses and then came Friday again and I saw him, I properly saw him and I swear to all the gods I looked for a flaw because I needed an excuse to stop watching and the more I looked the more I liked”

He takes a deep breath and looks at his hands and then he feels a hand on his back “keep talk Zayn, I wanna know what happened” Niall says in a soft and caring tone that makes Zayn nod.

“then I met Louis and he talked about him and I tried to ignore it because if Lou talks like that about him it means he’s just as perfect as I picture him, and a couple of weeks passed and-“

“wait wait wait now that I think about it… Liam hasn’t realized you’re in the same class?” Niall asks and Zayn shakes his head “ok continue”

“so yeah a couple of weeks passed and I just stared at him.. Ni I’m staring at him like a fucking creep, I go to class and spend 2 fucking hours staring at someone and drawing him, Ni I’m drawing him, if he ever finds out he’ll want a restriction order and well after that I came home a week ago and Lou was sitting on my bed and we were talking and all that Instagram shit happened and Lou made me follow Liam and I just stared at his pictures like a crazy asshole and ten minutes ago or maybe more he followed me on Instagram and well I panicked and yelled and here we are” he finishes with a deep sigh

“so you’re telling me you’re kind of obsessed with a friend of mine and you never told me because you’re scared of god knows what and you fangirled over a follow on Instagram?” Niall asks in one breath and Zayn nods “Zayn mate, why are you worried? Liam is like a fucking puppy he wouldn’t hurt you an-“

“stop, I don’t wanna hear it, you’re gonna say something and I’ll get my hopes up and then something will happen and I’ll be sad so no Niall, not today, please don’t say anything” Zayn begs him

“ughhh ok you ass I won’t say shit, but talk to him, you’ll meet each other at one point, you have friends in common” Niall points at himself

“I know but not today ok?” Zayn asks

“ok babe, now let’s hug it out” he wiggles his eyebrows at Zayn

“ok you weirdo” Zayn chuckles and they hug


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Friday again and he’s itching for a cigarette before class, he’s nervous because he spent the entire week thinking if he should talk to Liam or not, and he finally decides that he at least needs to smile at him like a normal guy, not just stare, he walks to the coffee shop with his bag on his side and listening to music, he opens the door and the bell chimes and looks up to see who’s on the cashier today and he’s greeted by a pair of warm brown eyes. "Hi Zayn how are you" Jade smiles

"Hi babe, good just dying for a good coffee right now, could you give me the usual?" He asks her "and how are you?"

"Good good, just tired, I spent the entire night doing homework" she starts to prepare his coffee

"I get you, I was doing the same last night, I can't believe the amount of homework they're leaving me" he whines

"Ohh shush Zayn, they want us to be great professionals but they want to kill us in the attempt" she giggles and hands Zayn his coffee "now off to class, good luck love"

"Thanks Jade love you" he says over his shoulder as he gets out of the coffee shop

He’s sipping his coffee and humming along the song on his phone he walks through the halls at his own pace until he looks at the clock and sees he’s running late, he walks little bit faster until he reaches the door, he takes a breath and opens it, looks around and realizes Liam’s staring at him and Zayn looks down.

"Sorry" he mumbles and walks to his seat, he takes his earphones out and turns off the music and puts his coffee on the desk, he knows Liam’s still looking at him so he just looks at his teacher and "pays" attention.

After ten minutes of feeling Liam's eyes on him he turns to meet him and in that moment Zayn thinks he died, Liam’s wearing his glasses and a tank top with some jeans but what took Zayn’s breath is that he was biting his lip and looking at Zayn through his lashes, Zayn chokes with his own spit and starts to cough like mad and has to take some coffee to calm, he looks at his notebook and starts doodling.

For the first time in weeks he’s not staring at Liam because Liam’s staring at him, not all the time but he turns to see Zayn every now and then, so Zayn decides to text Niall and tell him what’s happening.

_To Ni: mate get me out of here, he saw me n he's staring_

_From Ni: Rly? How did he saw u? Are u gonna talk to him?_

_To Ni: I arrived late because I bought coffee n had a cig before class :((_

_From Ni: Ohhh Zayner it's ok he won't bite just if he looks at u again smile at him_

_To Ni: whatever I’m gonna die anyways_

He looks up to his teacher who’s explaining god knows what and he looks at Liam who’s already staring at him, "this is my chance" he thinks and he smiles politely at Liam, and the boy blushes and looks down at his notebook.

"I'm gonna need you to give me you essays at the end of the class" his teacher's voice snaps Zayn and looks in front of him and sees his teacher sitting on his desk. He doodles for ten more minutes until his teacher speakes again "well class you're dismissed, give me your essays and you're free to go"

He slowly gets up from his seat and walks to the desk and places his essay and walks to the door, when suddenly a hand grabs his wrist and he turns to meet those dark hazel eyes and plump lips, and a blush creeping through his cheeks

"Uh hi... I didn't realize we were in the same class" Liam mumbles

"Oh yeah, yes we are" Zayn looks down at Liam’s hand holding his wrist and he can feel how his touch burns him.

"Oh sorry" Liam quickly lets go off Zayn’s wrist "so yeah I really don't know why I stopped you, sorry"

"it's ok" Zayn answers "no biggie" he smiles

"Oh yeah well bye... Oh I’m Liam by the way" he smiles so big he looks like his eyes were missing

"Liam... Oh I’m Zayn" he stretches his hand for Liam to shake it

"Nice to meet you" Liam takes his hand and shakes it

"Same" Zayn smiles

"I was wondering.. Do yo-" he’s cut off by Zayn's phone ringing

"Oh sorry give me a second, ok?" He apologizes

 _"Tomlinson what do you need?"_ He answers the phone and gives Liam and apologetic smile

 _"Hello to you too Zayn"_ he can hear Lou's smirk on the other side of the phone

 _"Seriously Lou, I’m busy, why did you called?"_ He hisses

 _"I was just wondering what you were doing, I feel alone"_ he whines

 _"Ughh go to my apartment and we'll watch a movie if you need some attention, I’ll be there later"_ he hangs up

"Sorry my friend is a pain in the arse" Zayn apologizes

"It's ok, but was that Louis Tomlinson?" Liam asks

"Uhh yeah" he looks at his hands "wait... You're Lou's friend Liam..." Zayn plays dumb

"Oh yeah" Liam answers "so I was wondering if you I don't know.. Like understand the book we're supposed to finish next class.." his blush crawlingg up his cheeks and Zayn lost his shit, Liam’s biting his lip and looking at Zayn with puppy eyes

"Uh ye-yeah I do, you want me to help you with it?" He stutters

"Yeah I would love to" Liam’s suddenly shy

"Yeah just tell me uhh when and we can meet I guess" Zayn knows his face is red and he’s staring at Liam's birthmark

"Tomorrow? We can go to the cafe that's near here they have a smashing ginger tea, how about at 12?" He says in a rush

"Uh yeah perfect.. Tomorrow then yeah ok”

"Yeah ok then... Bye Zayn see you tomorrow.. "

"Bye..." Zayn mumbles and storms out of the hall and walks home like the house is on fire.

 He grabs his phone and calls Niall.

"Ni I talked to him" he says as soon as his friend answers

"Fuck really? I'm proud of you Zayner, I’ll buy some beers to celebrate" Niall replies happily

"I'm gonna help him study tomorrow after work, Ni I’m gonna have to talk to him... Fuck, why did I say yes.. Fuck me, and now I can't cancel.. Shit shit" Zayn panics

"Mate mate chill, it's just you two doing homework, nothing more nothing less.. Now get your arse back home we're drinking and Lou just came with an “I need attention” face so hurry" Niall begs

"Yeah I’m around the corner see ya Ni" he hangs up and keeps walking

He opens the door and finds Louis on Niall's lap and his head on Niall’s shoulder "I'm back" he shrugs his bag and takes of his shoes

"ZAAAYYYYNNNN" Louis yells jumping off Niall and running to Zayn "I missed you, why did you hang up on me, I feel alone, pay attention to me" he whines

"Lou I was talking to someone and I’m here now aren't I?" He hugs the shorter lad "so what about we go and buy some beers and whine for you and then order Chinese?"

"Wonderful my love but you have to take me on a piggy back ride" Louis grins and Zayn only looks at Niall with a 'help me' face but Niall only wiggles his eyebrows at Zayn

"Ohh fuck ok... Let's go, come one blondie you're coming too" Zayn mutters smiling at Niall

The three of them are walking down the street when Louis’s phone starts ringing

“if you excuse me for a minute lads” the boy says as he answers the phone call

 _“Louis Tomlinson professional striper”_ he says in a serious tone

_“yeah I know him you dummy, I told you I met him like 2 months ago”_

_“yeah and?”_ he rises an eyebrow

 _“ohhhh is he now… I like that, yeah hey I have to go”_ he said looks at Zayn with a smirk

 _“yeah I’m with yeah ok, see ya, love you”_ he finally hangs

The blue eyed boy turns and stars at Zayn while he put his phone back in his pocket

“Zayn, when were you gonna tell me you met Liam?” he asks smirking at the tanned boy that looks like a deer in the headlights

“uhh i… yeah well.. you see, I didn’t thought it was important you know, like we just met today” he mumbles as blushes

“yeah you met “today” I don’t believe that shit mate, you’re in the same class” he air quotes

“well yeah it’s the first time I talk to him, like he helped me once but yeah” Zayn answers

“mate why didn’t you tell me or talk to him?” Louis replies but this time softer like really wondering why

“I don’t know.. it’s nothing let’s forget about this and buy some beer and food please” he turns to see Niall who keeps walking and left them behind “NIII COME BACK” he shouts

“oh shit he left us” Louis adds

“no shit Sherlock, if you make him choose between beers and us he would choose beers” Zayn runs to catch up with Niall

“so you finished your conversation?” Niall asks as soon as both of them are walking next to him

“yeah” Louis sighs

they get to the store and they go separate ways, Louis goes for some whine, Zayn and Niall walk to the beers, and after that the three of them go to the snacks aisle, they walk out of the store with two bags each and walk back to the apartment.

“who’s gonna call for the food?” Zayn wonders even though he already knows the answer

*no one answered*

“ok fine I’ll call them” he huffs as the other two sit on the couch and fight for the remote

Five minutes later Zayn sits with them and watches Louis complain about Niall’s lack of taste in shows.

“seriously leprechaun, you need to watch more high quality tv” he says for the tenth time in five minutes

“shut up, you need to watch more sports and less vampire dairies” Niall argue while Louis tries to hit him

“guys come on don’t fight and Ni you know Lou doesn’t watch vampire dairies, he watches my little pony” Zayn gets up and runs away from Louis

“fuckers I hate you” Louis runs behind Zayn “fucking assholes I don’t watch that shit”

“yes you do” his friends say in unison

“oh my god can you please not make fun of me” he jumps and lands Zayn “YES I got you”

“yeah woohoo, get off me, your bum is too big” Zayn struggles to get Louis off him

“NEVER AND TAKE IT BACK” he yells as he pinches Zayn “SAY I DON’T WATCH THOSE SHOWS”

“ok ok just don’t hurt me Lou” Zayn mumbles “you don- Lou why is your bum buzzing?”

“oh I got a phone call, give me a sec” he takes out the phone but his ass doesn’t move from Zayn’s back

 _“hi Li what’s up?”_ he answers happily

 _“uhh yeah, wait I’ll ask them if they don’t mind”_ he sighs

 _“of course they won’t come on, you know one of them, well both, now shut up I’m gonna ask them, no no Liam ugghh whatever ok, see ya in twenty then, bye”_ and with a huff he put his phone on his back pockets gets up.

“boys I have to leave, Liam needs me” he rolls his eyes

“why didn’t you tell him to come over?” Niall wonders

“I did, but he said something like “no no it’s ok, I’ll stay in my room” and yeah he’s just embarrassed I know it” he answers with a deep sigh

“oh ok, tell him that we wanted him here, didn’t we Zayn?” Niall raises a brow

“uh uh yeah.. why not” Zayn flushes and glares at Niall who’s chuckling

“well I’ll tell him, bye guys goodnight” and with that he leaves

The rest of the night passes quickly, they get tipsy and rambled about things they love, Niall tells Zayn he needs to get laid and Zayn laughs so hard he falls off the couch and, Zayn tells Niall he needs a new distraction apart from the football and beers, and kisses his head on his way to his bedroom, because the next morning he had to work and meet Liam at 12.

It’s 7 am when Zayn’s alarm rings and a very sleepy Zayn gets up and waddles to the bathroom and takes a shower. After that he gets dressed and picks his favorite “nice hair” sweatshirt and some skinny jeans and his black dr. martens, then he wakes Niall because the irish boy has to go to his training and waltzes to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice before he leaves.

On his way to the coffee shop he can feel the anxiety eating him alive, his fingers are twitching and his breathing is uneven and the world is spinning, he takes the cigarette that is placed behind his ear and lits it, he slowly takes a deep breath and fills his lungs with the blue smoke that the cigarette gives him, he breathes it out through his nose and closes his eyes, his body was relaxes and he opens his eyes and keeps walking, his nerves are killing him, the fact that he’s gonna spend the afternoon with Liam is scary and exciting, he didn’t think about the fact that Liam is like a work of art and he feels the need to stare and drink him, he craves him even though they only talked once, he wants to get to know Liam but now he’s doubting himself, _what if I stare for too long and he notices it? What if he thinks I’m just a nerd and weird?_ , he arrives to his work place and smashes the cigarette with his boot and takes a deep breath before getting in.

“hi babes” he smiles at Dani and Jade

“hi Zaynie doll” Dani smirks

“hi love, hurry up, you’re five minutes late and the boss is gonna be here soon” Jade adds

“shit sorry, I’ll be out in two minutes” he runs to the back and changes his shirt and put his apron on “done” he comes from the back and meets his two friends

“so Jade here told me our lovely boss will come at 8:30 so we need to clean everything and be patient and nice to everyone, thing that we already do, but just in case remember to smile” Dani talks as she cleans the counter

“I’ll wash the cups and dishes, Zayn you take the orders for now” Jade adds as she walks to the sink

“ok” he replies

Ten minutes later Zayn’s taking someone’s order when the door chimes and Adam walks in and looks around, he looks at Zayn and nods as a “hello” and smiles, Zayn gives the costumer the change and looks at his boss.

“hello Zayn” Adam greets

“hi Adam, how are you?” he smiles

“good and you? can give me a white chocolate macchiato”

“yes sir, and I’m good too” he answers as he gives Dani the order

“I’m glad boy, now girls pay attention, we’re gonna have a reunion in fifteen minutes so let’s wait until the costumers leave” Adam orders

They all nod and keep doing what they’re doing before he arrived, Adam sits on the back of the coffee shop and starts to read the paper while he waits for Dani to bring him his coffee, fifteen minutes later there’re no more costumers and Zayn turns the “open” sign so it would read “closed” and walks to the back to meet his boss and his friends.

The meeting lasts for an hour, they talk about their new schedule, and some other things like hiring someone and raising their paycheck. When Adam leaves it’s 9:45 and Zayn opens the door and turns the sign again and then he sees Louis sitting on the other side of the street staring at him, so Zayn waves at him and the blue eyed boy gets up and crosses the street.

“hello Zayner, be a doll and make me a ginger tea with orange and honey” he said leans on the counter “and give me a chocolate muffin”

“okie, so what’s up Lou?” he gives the order to Dani

“not much, just waiting for Li, he told me he needed my help for something stupid” the short boy shrugs

“oh ok, so are you gonna stay here or gonna be outside?” Zayn wonders

“here, he’s a fan of the tea you guys do” he points at Dani

“ohh boy don’t look at me, the one who makes the tea here is Zaynie” she smiles brightly

“ohh so it’s you” he hums

“yeah this girls don’t know how to make a proper tea, so give me five and I’ll give you your tea” Zayn smirks

“everything for a good cup of tea” Louis sits on a table near Zayn

Five minutes later Zayn walks to Louis’s table and places the cup in front of him, and he sits next to his friend “try it, I want to know if you like it” he smiles

“don’t you think you can beat my tea Zayn because I’m an ace at making tea” Louis takes a small sip “oh fuck, Jesus Christ, this is really good! What do you put in there? Weed?” he asks as he keeps sipping

“nah, it’s an old family recipe” he shrugs and messes Louis hair

“oi fucker, don’t” he slaps Zayn’s hand away “now tell me, what are you gonna do after work?”

“I’m helping Liam with some homework” he looks at his nails

“hmmm interesting” Louis hums “the boy is doing great in that class” he mumbles

“what? Really?” he asks

“nah I’m just kidding” Louis laughs

“arse…. I have to get back to work, talk to you later” Zayn gets up and kisses Lou’s cheek

He works normally and messes around with Dani and Jade, the door chimes and he keeps talking to Jade while Dani attends the costumer.

“Zayn, another ginger tea please” Dani orders and Zayn turns to see Dani and he sees Liam smiling at him

“ye-yeah, sure” he gives Liam a shy smile

He’s preparing the tea when Dani walks behind him and hugs him “he’s cute, the boy I mean”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dani” he mumbles as he cuts the orange

“the boy that sat next to the chirpy lad you were talking to, the boy with the glasses and that soft smile, come on I know you know because you’re blushing” she buries her face on Zayn’s back

“Dani please don’t start, we’ll talk a soon as you give him the tea” he whispers

“oh no honey I’m not giving him the tea, you are, I’m officially on break and Jade is with a costumer” she kisses his cheek and leaves with a wink

“fuck me” he mutters

He looks up and sees Jade talking to a costumer and Dani was long gone, he washes his hands and cleans them on his jeans, he’s so nervous his hands are shaking _“just go say hi and leave”_ he tells himself and he grabs the cup and walks to the table.

“excuse me, uh hi, your tea” he puts the cup on the table

“oh hi Zayn, I didn’t know that you worked here” Liam says with a huge smile

“oh he does, don’t you Zaynie” Louis interrupts with a smirk

“oh yeah I do” he mumbles

“Zayn is the one who prepares the tea my dear Liam, quite a master doing it” he chuckles

“oh that’s amazing, I love this tea, that’s great Zayn” Liam adds

“yeah, well if you excuse me I don’t wanna be rude but I’m on my shift, see ya” he quickly walks behind the counter and starts cleaning

“oh and Zayn” Liam calls loud enough to make him turn around “are you still gonna help me with my work?”

“course” Zayn blushes “after my shift ends I’ll help you, yeah?”

“thanks” Liam says and a blush creeps his way up to Liam’s cheeks

Zayn’s a wreck after he talks to Liam and Louis, he catches them looking at him and talking really loud, but Zayn tries his best to remain calm and not looking desperate, by 11:30 Zayn’s exhaust and Dani keeps asking him about Liam but he refuses to answer her questions.

“come one Zaynie doll tell me about that cutie” Dani bites her lip and wiggles her eyebrows

“Dani stop” he hisses “he’s a classmate”

“uhhh yeah and?” she pushes

“nothing Dani, just a classmate” he grunts

“yeah Zaynie I can see the way you look at him” she chimes as she walkes away “oh and your shift is over, bye babe”

Zayn slowly walks to the back and changes his work shirt and fixes his hair, his hands are sweaty and he’s shaking, the pressure of trying to help Liam with his work is killing him, he just wants to give a good impression but he feels like he’s going to fail, after taking a couple of deep breaths he comes out and walks to the table were Liam‘s sitting with Louis.

“uhh hi” he rubs the back of his neck

“oh hey Zaynie, well this is my queue to leave, bye Li” Louis stands up and leaves without looking back

“hi Zayn” Liam greets

“hey” Zayn sits down

“don’t you want anything?” Liam wonders

 _‘yea you in my bed’_ he shakes his head “nah I’m good, soo… let’s start shall we?” he rambles

“oh yeah course” Liam blushes

“soo the thing about this book is that… well… uhh what’s the thing that you don’t understand?” Zayn says helplessly “I’m sorry, I’m just kinda distracted”

“it’s ok” Liam chuckles “well there are a lot of things that I don’t understand, like the plot I know it sounds stupid but I really don’t get where is the book going and the way the characters are developing”

“oh that’s kinda simple actually, it’s all about the tittle of the story, you know, like it’s literally all about the tittle, think about it “metamorphosis” all of the main characters in the story change, only one of them physically but they all change” Zayn answers eagerly and blushes

“but like I don’t get it” Liam takes of his glasses and rubs his hands on his face like he’s about to cry

“it’s ok, I’ll make it more simple, ok?” Zayn asks

“sorry I’m just so dumb” Liam whines

“not at all” Zayn chuckles “the story is about changing, the main character had a physical change, but the people around him had a different change” he waits for Liam to nod so he can continue

“his family had to adapt to the fact he wasn’t going to bring more money and they needed to do something about it, so his sister searched for a job, also his dad and his mom, their lives changed and they forgot about the main character, they stopped being so dependent and achieve things” he finishes

“yeah but why did he died?” Liam wonders

“well when they forgot about him and moved on, he realized that they didn’t need but he needed them and he slowly got depressed to the point he didn’t eat, he didn’t feel free and maybe death was the only scape” Zayn shrugs

“oh ok.. and in the assignment we have to give our point of view of the metamorphosis of the family or each character individually?” Liam asks

“both” Zayn smiles at him

“ohhh ok… I’m gonna fail this assignment” the other boy grunts

“if you want to, we can make it together, like I could help you do it…. Only if you want to tho” Zayn blushes

“really?” Liam’s face lights up “I would love to”

“cool.. when can we do it? I didn’t bring my computer so..” he trails off

“oh well this Monday?” Liam asks a little too eager

“yeah that’s good for me, what about 5pm? It’s just that I have to work” he answers shyly

“uhh yeah no problem, where?” Liam smiles

And Zayn can’t help it, he has to stare at Liam’s face, how his nose and his eyebrows fit perfectly in his face, how the glasses make him look innocent and sweet and his eyes remind him of lost puppy, Liam’s body scream _“I’m fit”._ Zayn can’t stop wondering how does he manages to look this good.

“uhhhh my place?” Zayn wonders as soon as he snaps from his thoughts

“uhh yeah ok” Liam blushes and bites his lip

“we can meet here and walk to my place, I actually live near here” Zayn looks at Liam’s lips and has to bite his before he blurts out something like _“I want to kiss you until your lips are red and you’re panting and begging me for more”_

“ok then, so this Monday it is” Liam smiles

“yeah..” Zayn agrees as he looks outside, he’s running his fingers through his hair, suddenly his phone buzzes “sorry” he tells Liam as he takes out his phone and answers

 _“Niall”_ he greets

 _“mate you’re with Liam right?”_ the irish asks

 _“yeah”_ he looks at Liam _“I’m with him”_

 _“well did you finished? Like can you both come home?”_ he asks

Liam’s already staring at him with a questioning look “ _yeah I guess, I’ll ask him though”_

_“ok bye Zayn”_

_“bye Ni”_ he hangs up

“everything ok?” Liam wonders

“yeah just Ni, he uhhh he was wondering if you wanted to come to our apartment” he rubs the back of his neck

“is Lou there?” he asks shyly

“uhh I guess… if you don’t want to it’s ok” Zayn immediately answers looking at his hands

“no no I want to” Liam agrees “I just I don’t know I was wondering”

“oh ok, we can go now if you want to” Zayn looks up

“yeah” he nods and smiles at Zayn

They get up and grab their things, it’s 1pm when they leave the coffee shop and the streets are packed with people, Liam’s following Zayn as they walk to the apartment, the trip to the apartment is quiet, none of them talk to each other, they did look at each other a few times but never said anything, when they get to the building Zayn turns to meet Liam’s eyes and smiles at him, he opens the door for the two of them and walk straight to the elevator, Zayn pushes the button to the 13th floor.

“you live quite near college” Liam fixes his glasses and stares at Zayn

“yeah, I was lucky enough to find this apartment” he plays with his sweatshirt

“so how did you met Niall?” Liam asks when the elevator doors open

“well it’s quite a funny story” he chuckles and walks to the door and grabs his keys “when I was 10 Niall moved from Ireland to Bradford and we met in the backyard of our school, I was drawing when Niall saw me”

He opens the door and finds Niall and Louis fighting on the floor “so he sat next to me and started to ask all sorts of questions, didn’t you Ni?” he sighs

“oohhh you’re telling Liam how we met? Well Zayn never tells the story well, actually Zayn was drawing in the floor of the backyard and some guys tried to hit him so I went and helped, I beat their asses” Niall grins

“no you didn’t you, you actually were the most popular kid in school” Zayn rolls his eyes “but I really have no idea why you talked to me, I was minding my own business and then life gave me this irish bastard as a friend” he sighs again and tries to hide his smile

“heeey, you seemed lonely and I thought you needed a friend, and look here we are ten years later, living together and I love you” Niall walks to Zayn and gives him a wet kiss on the cheek

“eww Ni don’t do that” Zayn rubs his cheek with a disgust face

“aww how cute, but now it’s my time to tell how I met Liam” Louis claps his hands to get attention

“Lou please don’t” Liam blushes “I beg you”

“I’m sorry my love but this story has to be told” the older boy gives Liam a mischievous smile

“well let me order some food first and well hear it while we way for it, I’m hungry” Niall complains

“ok but hurry, this story is really good, better than yours” Louis chimes

It takes ten minutes for them to agree to order chinese and another ten while they play rock, paper, scissor to see who was calling the restaurant, after that they go to the living room, Niall and Zayn sit in the black couch in the middle of the living room, Louis sits in the bean bag and Liam in the other couch next to Louis.

“now Lou tell us how you met this lovely guy” Niall laughs and Liam blushes

“it was a Sunday morning and I was walking through the park when I saw this chubby kid with puppy eyes sitting on a bench crying, so you already know I’m a great guy so I went to see what happened to him, oh by the way I was 8 and he was 6, well anyways, I walked to this cutie and asked him what was wrong and it only made him cry harder, so I was gonna leave him alone, but then he looked up and I saw he had a bruise in his eye” he looks at Liam and smiles “so I asked him what was wrong again and he just hugged me and kept crying on my shirt, after maybe ten minutes he told me some asshole hit him and made fun of him and since that day I didn’t leave his side, which it wasn’t hard, but now we’re here and my dad trained this big guy so he knows how to fight”

“you know how to fight? Like punches and stuff?” Niall asks immediately

“yeah, Lou’s dad was a great boxer and he was kind enough to teach me” Liam blushes

“that’s why when I left to college I knew he was gonna be ok, because he wasn’t skinny anymore, he was like this… fit and tall and cute” Louis pinches Liam’s leg and makes him yelp

“yeah.. so who wants a beer?” Niall gets up

“ohh mee” Louis yells

“me too” Zayn leans on the couch and closes his eyes

“yeah me too” Liam smiles at Niall

“so tell me Zaynie, how was your study session?” Louis asks with a smug smile

“oh it was ok…” he shrugged and opens one eye to see Louis

“ohh was it?” Louis turns to Liam

“uhh yeah, Zayn helped me a lot” Liam smiles with a faint blush on his cheeks

“I bet he did” Louis agrees smugly

Niall comes back with the beers and just like that they spend rest of the day talking and making fun of each other, Zayn stealing some glances to appreciate Liam’s face and how his eyes crinkle when he laughs, how he scratches his chin while he grins at Louis, but then Zayn looked round his eye land on a confused and slightly amused Louis, the older lad lifted his eyebrows at Zayn like asking what was wrong and Zayn only blushed and kept eating. The afternoon passed quickly and so did the night, suddenly Louis and Liam left and Zayn stayed on the couch watching tv while Niall grabbed some cookies from the kitchen.

“mate, Liam is a nice guy huh?” Niall asks while he munches the cookies

“yeah he’s nice and funny” Zayn answer without looking at Niall

“so you like him” Niall says as he sits next to Zayn

“uhh no no, well yeah he’s nice” he mumbles

“mate it’s kinda obvious that you’re drooling over him, you stared at him like he was a the sun” Niall laughs

“fuck off Ni, was I too obvious? Like.. did he notice that I was staring?” He asks worried

“nah man, that kid is to oblivious to those things…. It’s scary, but I think he likes you” Niall chuckles

“nah don’t say stupid things like those, he must like girls or fit guys with six packs and chest hair, not nerds and skinny guys like me” he laughs

“Zayn you’re so stupid, good night mate, sleep well” Niall stands up kisses Zayn’s cheek

“night asshole” he yells

He turns the tv off, he walks to his room, he throws himself on the bed and closes his eyes, his mind is racing, he blinks and every time he closes his eyes he sees Liam, his eyes, his lips, his nose and brows, and his fucking glasses.

“this guy is gonna be the death of me” he mumbles and tries to fall asleep

That night Zayn had a dream and Liam was in it (what kind of dream? Ii don’t know but it was a _nice one_ )… the morning after, Zayn wakes up and realizes he’s fucked up, because this guy is in his mind 24/7 and he doesn’t mind.

Monday came so quickly, Zayn felt like it was a joke, he’s at work and the only thing that keeps him on a good mood is that he’s gonna help Liam with his homework, he looks at his clock and reads 4:40pm just 20 more minutes and Liam would walk through that door, he keeps doing his job and joke with the girls when suddenly his phone buzzes, Zayn thinks it’s Niall so he ignores it, it buzzes a couple more times before he turns to Dani.

“Dani, I’m gonna take 5, ok?” he asks

“sure babe” she smiles

Zayn walks to the back of the café and takes his phone out, he sees two missed calls from an unknown number and one text from the same number, Zayn furrows his brows and unlocks it to read the text.

_“Zayn, hope u dn’t mind, Lou gave me ur phone cuz I forgt to ask u for it, well I jst wanted to tell u tht I can’t meet u today, somthin came up, but thnks anyway. xx –Li”_

Zayn feels his stomach drop and he bites his lips, he can’t help it but he feels disappointed and sad, he just wants to go home and sleep and smoke. He walks to the coffee shop again tells Dani he’s leaving, he doesn’t feel good, after that he walks to the apartment in a slow pace, thinking about how Liam managed to affect his mood so easily.

He opens the door and walks directly to his room ignoring Niall’s call, takes his shirt and pants off, grabs his sleeping shirt and jumps to bed, he snuggles himself in the covers and he hears his door creak open.

“Zayn? Mate are you ok?” Niall asks softly

Zayn buries his face on the pillow and makes a weird noise that resembles a “no”

Niall quickly climbs to bed and under the covers and hugs Zayn from behind “mate what’s wrong? You’re scaring me”

“mophin’ he says pressing his face on the pillow

“something is wrong, you’re really down and today you woke up so happy and cheery” Niall mumbles and he presses his face on Zayn’s back

“Liam texted me and told me he couldn’t come today, I know it’s dumb I was just so excited on helping him” he finally turns to meet Niall’s eyes

“oh Zaynie, I bet he had a good reason, that’s not like him” Niall sits up

“ii know, I’m just really dumb for getting my hopes up” Zayn looks up

“Z don’t say that, come on, get up, let’s eat something” the blonde tries to cheer him

“not hungry” he mumbles

“come on, let’s order pizza, I don’t wanna eat alone and you need to eat, I bet you forgot to eat today” Niall says matter of factly

“yeah you’re right.. ok I’ll get up’ he answers grumpily

“yay! Pizza” Niall chirps and jumpes out of bed grabbing Zayn’s wrist on his way out of the bed

Zayn walks to the living room and sits on the couch while Niall calls the pizza place, he takes the control and turns the tv on, five minutes later Niall jumps on Zayn and hugs him.

“the pizza will come in 30 minutes.. I love you Zaynie” Niall climbs off him and sits next him

“what did you do?” he wonders as he combs his friend’s hair

“nothing mate, just saying” the blonde lad answers

“I know you did something, I can feel it… Nialler did you called Lou or Liam?” he asks with wide eyes

Niall turns to meet Zayn’s eyes and shrugs “maybe”

Zayn’s eyes seemed like the’re going to pop out “why? I just wanted to eat pizza with you, you ass” he grumbles

“Lou is the only one coming, Li said he couldn’t, so don’t worry, it’s Lou and pizza” Niall jumps off the couch and walks to the kitchen “want a beer?”

“no thanks, I don’t feel like drinking today, I’ll go for a smoke, I’ll be back in five” He stands up and walked to his room to grab is hoddie and his cigarettes. He’s smoking outside the building when he sees Louis getting out of a car ad walking down the street with three pizza boxes and his cellphone on his ear, he looks upset and he’s walking fast but as soon as his eyes land on Zayn he stops and hangs up, his frown is replaced with a sad smile and he walks slowly in front of Zayn.

“hey Z” he greets

“how are you?” Zayn asks while he lets the smoke escape through his nose

“good good… so Liam told me you didn’t help him with his homework today” he cockshis head to the right

“uhh yeah he sent me a text telling me he couldn’t come, not a big deal…” he takes another drag of his cig

“bullshit” Louis snorts “the boy is so dense I don’t know how he got the balls to talk to you”

“what do you mean?” Zayn quirks a brow

“you both are so daft, I’ll go upstairs because I’m holding three pizzas and you’re not helping so see ya in a bit” Louis replies and leaves Zayn alone

“weirdo” Zayn mumbles to himself

He finishes his cigarette and walks to the apartment, he’s about to open the door when he hears Niall and Louis talking.

“Ni I’m telling you, he needs our help with this, and I don’t think he’ll do it alone” Louis hisses

“Lou, you know I love you, right? But I’ve known him for my entire life, he’ll eventually do it, he has a hard life believe it or not” Niall says in a serious tone

“yeah and I know the other bastard is dumb enough to make something crazy just to catch his attention” Louis yells and Zayn takes the opportunity to get inside.

“guys? Everything ok?” he asks

“fine” both boys answer in a bitter tone

“ok, are we gonna eat or what?” he walks to the couch

“yeah let’s eat” Niall agrees

‘yeah let’s do that” Louis chimes with sarcasm and Zayn pinches his arm

“chill Lou” Zayn begs

“yeah ok” the smaller boy huffs and sits on the couch with a slice of pizza in hand

The rest of the night is quite chill, Louis calmed down and Niall’s making jokes again, Zayn lies his head on Louis legs and closes his eyes.

“your hair is so soft” Louis combs Zayn’s hair

“yeah, he uses like a hundred different products for it” Niall laughs

“shut it, you use them too Ni” Zayn hums

“can I spend the night here?” Louis suddenly asks

“course” Niall shrugs

“hmmm” Zayn hums in agreement “you can sleep in the couch or with me on my bed, I don’t recommend Ni’s room because he always have food on the bed”

“I’ll sleep with you Zaynie, you’ll have the best night of your life” He grins

“well I’m sleepy, I’ll go to bed” Zayn stands up and walks to the room, he hears some light foot steps behind him and he knows it was Louis “Ni! Good night, love you” he calls over his shoulder

“night you two” Niall yells

“night leprechaun” Louis smiles

“fuck you, you minx” Niall shoots back

Zayn opens the door and waits for Louis to come in to close it, he’s still using his sleeping shirt so he only took his pants off, he walked to the bathroom and washed his teeth and when he came back he saw Louis laying in the bad with only his pants on.

“want some pajama bottoms or a shirt?’ he asks Louis

“some pajama bottoms would be great” he sits on the bed and sees Zayn grabbing some hulk pj’s and throws them at Louis.

“here, I sleep on the right side and I cuddle so I’m sorry if I wake up tangled around you” he chuckles

“it’s ok, I cuddle too and don’t think I want to get in your pants just because I’m gonna sleep here, I just don’t want to spend the night on my own” he puts the pants on

“yeah I know, you have a think for light skin guys and bright eyes, and personally I wouldn’t do you so don’t worry” Zayn smirks

“asshole.. but you’re not lying” he shrugs and he gets under the covers.

Zayn does the same and turns to meet Louis’s blue eyes, he smiles at him and wishes him a good night, the boy next to him does the same and they fall sleep.

He wakes up with someone’s hand on his face and a phone buzzing next to them, he unconsciously grabs it and he’s gonna answer without looking whose calling.

“Zayyn answer that shit, I’m trying to sleep here” Louis complains

“yeaah yeah” he dismisses Louis

“hello?” he asks with a rough voice

“uhh Lou?” the other voice asks

“nah man this is Zayn” he rubs his eyes

“Zayn? Zayn? Uuhhh why are you answering Lou’s phone?” the other voice asks…

“because he’s sleeping next to me” Zayn realizes it’s Liam after the words leae his mouth

“great.. just great” and Liam hangs up

“shit..” Zayn mutters under his breath

“what’s wrong Zaynie?” Louis’s curled against his ribs

“it was Liam… you should called him, I think he’s upset, he hung up on me” he clears his throat “I think he thinks you and i slept together”

“hmmmm… Liam? On the phone?” the other boy asks sleepily and then opens his eyes and sits “shit I better call him, fuck shit fuck he’s gonna kill me”

Both of them get up and walk to the kitchen, Louis with the phone in his hand texting Liam without getting an answer and Zayn walks straight to the fridge, the other bedroom door opens and a tired Niall walks out of the room with a frown in his face and his phone in his ear.

“yes I’m sure they-“ the blonde one tries to answer

“yes I swear on Nando’s I’m being serious” he assures the voice on the other line

“yeah… I think he’s trying to call you, yeah he’s in front of me, yeah bye” and he hangs up

“morning lads” he greets with a tired smile

“morning” Zayn and Louis answer at the same time

“you” Niall points at Louis “need to call Liam, he’s a mess and you” he points at Zayn “get your shit together mate”

Niall grabs a glass of orange juice and a pop tart and starts to eat, while the other two stare at him like he had grown two heads, when suddenly Louis’s phone starts to ring and he immediately picks up.

“I’m sorry Li, I really am” Louis answers and walks to Zayn’s room

Louis comes back ten minutes later and joins them in the couch, they spend a couple of hours like that, the three of them sitting and watching tv. Suddenly Louis gets up and walks to the bathroom, and before he closes the door he orders them that they have to shower because they are going out. Three showers later they’re ready and leaving the apartment.

“where are we going? I’m hungry” Niall complains while they’re getting out of the building

“oi leprechaun, stop complaining and get in the car” Louis cocks his head to the side to point his car

“uhh Lou.. since when you have a car?” Zayn wonders and remembers that he saw him yesterday getting out of that same car

“since always, but I don’t usually drive it because I leave near the campus and you too, so I walk” the boy shrugs and gest in the car

“but like…. Do you have a lot of money? Because I now this car ain’t cheap y’know” Niall asks bluntly

“hey that’s rude to ask” Louis laughs “but I won’t deny it”

“you two are amazing” Zayn rolls his eyes

“why?” Louis meets his eyes through the rear mirror

“are you telling me you didn’t notice that Ni doesn’t work, he just eats and goes to class?” Zayn sighs

“waaait.. Ni you don’t work?” Louis asks Niall

“nah man, are you crazy?” he snorts and Louis turns to see Zayn

“this little leprechaun has a golden pot, he’s loaded, but still he doesn’t brag about it” Zayn shrugs

“really?’ Louis asks in disbelieve

“yeah my parents have a lot of money so that’s why we have the apartment and well my car is in Bradford because well I don’t use it” Niall blushes “and I already told Zayn he doesn’t need to work but he still does it”

“that’s a story for another day Ni” Zayn answers in a serious tone

“well I love to talk to you but we have to get going and I have to drive” Louis starts the car and drives away from the apartment, they almost crashed within five minutes of driving down the street because Louis isn’t paying attention.

“we need to pick Li up, so the plan is picking him and then we’re going to the place I wanna show you” Louis parks in front of a nice building and takes his phone out and calls Liam

“Li, get your ass in my car now, I’m outside and don’t make excuses, bye” and turns to meet Zayn “I’m gonna give you an advice, change spots with Ni”

“uhh ok, Ni, let’s switch” Zayn rolls his eyes ignoring Niall’s protest

They switch places, ten minutes two phone calls later Liam comes out of the building without his glasses, wearing some jeans that hang loose and a white shirt, Zayn feels the heat rising to his cheeks and he bites his lips, Liam looks around until his eyes find the car and frowns.

“uh oh” Louis whispers “he’s angry”

Zayn whips his head so fast in Louis direction that his neck hurts “angry? Why?”

“uhh I lied to him and he thought I did something I didn’t” he shrugs

Liam walks to the car and when his eyes land on Zayn he blushes and looks down, he opens the back door and sits next to Niall.

“wow Li, you look different without your glasses” Niall chimes

“uhh yeah I lost them” he mumbles and rubs the back of his neck blushing

“hiii Li” Louis smiles at him and Liam glares at him in response

“hi Liam” Zayn turns to see him

“hi Zayn” Liam smiles and it was Zayn’s turn to blush

He turns back and sees Louis smirking and waggling his eyebrows at him, so he tilts his head to the side and raised his eyebrows too.

“nothing” Louis smiles sweetly and turns the car on

They drive through the streets for thirty minutes before Niall starts yelling that he’s hungry and he wants food, and when they finally give in they go to a McDonalds.

“Zayn, my treat, what do you want?” Niall asks as they walk to the counter

“uhh I don’t know, anything” he mumbles and plays with the hem of his shirt

He walks to a booth and sits there waiting for the other three, he takes his phone and texts his sister when suddenly someone sits in front of him, so he looks up and sees Liam giving him a gentle smile, so he smiles back. They sit in silence for some minutes until he looks up again to see where the other two are and see them still ordering the food.

“I’m sorry” Liam’s voice startles him

“sorry? Why?” he asks

“for cancelling yesterday..” Liam blushes

“oh it’s nothing” he lies and keeps texting with his sister

“soo.. what are you actually studying?” Liam asks genuinely interested

When he looks up for the third time realizes Liam’s giving him a soft smile, his brown eyes have a dark hazel tone with swirls of chocolate and dark brown, his lips look pink and raw from biting them, he forces himself to snap back from his thoughts and answer Liam’s question.

“uhh English literature.. I know is kind of silly” he bites his lip “you?”

“ohh no it’s actually really cool” Liam smiles “well I want to be a PE teacher, I know is dumb but I don’t know..”

“wow.. it never crossed my mind that option” Zayn nods “it’s actually quite cool, I’m jealous, I actually hate sports”

“well they’re not that bad” he shrugs

“yeah I would love to be better at footie but yeah I’m rubbish at it” Zayn chuckles

“I could teach you” Liam offers

“yeah it could be cool” he mumbles in response

“we’re back” Niall chirps and sits next to Zayn and kisses his temple

“eww fuck off Ni” Zayn smiles

“you love me way too much” Niall grins “so what were we talking about?”

“oh we were talking about our majors” Liam replies

“oh perfect, yeah I know Zaynie is literature and you Li are PE, I’m drama because come on I have talent” Louis smirks “and you Nialler?”

“oh.. I’m music engineering” he munches some fries

They spend another hour chatting and when they finish they walk to the car to continue their trip.

“where are we going Lou?” Niall asks for the tenth time in five minutes

“leprechaun we’re going to most amazing place in earth, I met this weird kid on a coffee shop and he told me there was a flower field near here” Louis answers as he looks around trying to find the field

“and you’re taking us there because?” Zayn asks and you could hear the annoyment in his voice “I could be doing homework”

“don’t be grumpy, the kid said it was quite amazing, you could draw it or something” Louis smiles as he founds the place “and we can lay down and talk and play footie, we’re here lads”

They walk to the field full of small and colorful flowers, they air is sweet, and fresh, Zayn can’t help but smile when he sees the landscape, he turns to face the other three boys.

“this is breathtaking Lou, it’s beautiful” Niall grins

“I’m happy I paid attention to that awkward kid, he was right” Louis smiles “doesn’t it remind you the park near my house Li?”

“yeah it does, I miss that place” Liam giggles

“come on, what are we waiting for, let’s have a blast” Niall yells and runs to the field with the other three running behind him.

They spend the entire day playing and making fun of each other, it’s almost 7pm when Zayn remembers he has to finish his homework so he convinces them to leave and they can come back another day.

The rest of the week passes by really quickly and it’s Friday again, Zayn’s alarm clock didn’t woke him up, it’s Niall the one who wakes him.

“Z, it’s time for you to wake up, you’re gonna be late for class… again”

“no Ni.. my alarm will wake me” Zayn grunts

“babe, you’re cellphone is dead and it’s time for you to get up” Niall insists

“No! are you kidding me?” he sits up and looks at his phone who is indeed dead “fucking shit I’m fucking late… fuck me”

“you really swear, come on you took a shower yesterday, so put clothes on and I’ll drive you to your class” Niall kisses his head and left the room

Zayn walks to the closet and grabs some sweats and a tank top, he put his boots on and grabs his leather jacket and his bag.

“Ni, but your car is in Bradford… how are you supposed to drive” he walks out of the room

“because I brought it here” a smoky voice speaks and Zayn looks at the living room and finds a couple of green eyes staring at him

“HARRY!” Zayn yells and runs to the boy who was seating in the couch

“hi Zayn” he stands up and hugs Zayn “I heard you were late so off you go, I’ll be here when you come back”

“let’s take you to class” Niall says “Harry join us”

“ok” the green eyed boy agrees

They walk to Niall’s car and they take Zayn to class.

Zayn is walks to class with the biggest smile on his face, he can’t believe Harry’s back and he’s going to see Liam in a couple of minutes, Zayn enters the class and Liam isn’t there, he’s five minutes early thanks to Niall and Harry so he sits on his usual seat and waits for Liam.

Liam arrives ten minutes late and sits in his usual spot, Zayn turns to say hi and when he sees him, his heart stops, he can’t believe what Liam has on his lip… Liam got a lip piercing a fucking snake bite, Zayn forces himself to turn and stare at the board because fuck Liam looks fucking good.

“pssst” Zayn hears but doesn’t pay attention

“psstt”

“psssssst”

Zayn finally looks around to see who’s making the noise

“pssst Zayn” he hears a familiar voice whisper

He immediately turns to Liam’s direction and he finds him smiling at him

“hi” Zayn waves at him

“hi” Liam waves back

“class, we’re going to work in pairs for the next couple of weeks so please choose wisely” the teacher announces

The entire class grunts in agreement “Now make your pairs” the teacher walks to the desk and sits

“do you wanna be my partner?” Liam asks Zayn

“yeah ok, sure” Zayn smiles

Liam grabs the desk that was in front of Zayn and turns it.

“nice piercing” Zayn chuckles

“oh.. thanks” Liam rubs the back of his neck “just wanted to do something crazy but I didn’t want another tattoo”

“nice” Zayn nods

“you have a lot of tattoos right?” Liam ducks his head

“yeah I have several, all over my body” He smirks

“really?” Liam asks with real interest and looks up again

“Class please give me your essays about the last reading” the teacher speaks again

“Give me yours and I’ll give them to the teacher” Liam offers

“ok thanks” Zayn takes the paper out of his bag and gives it to Liam

Liam gets up and gives their teacher both of the essays and he walks back to his seat, the teacher tells them that for their final project they needed to read a book and make an analysis of it, Liam and Zayn decide they’re going to read the first part of Don Quixote.

“Zayn.. I was wondering something” Liam looks at Zayn and he bite his lip, actually he bites his piercing.

“yeah?” his eyes were fixed on Liam’s lip, he watches how Liam’s tongue licks the piercing and his teeth nip his lip and slowly stops over the piercing again and takes the piercing into his mouth and slowly sucks it

“well yeah.. I was wondering if you wanna hang out tonight?” he blushes

“oh.. to-tonight? Le-Let me ask Niall if we were gonna do something, ok?” he stutters because fuck Liam is turning him on

“ok.. let me know.. if you want to..” Liam looks at his hands and Zayn speaks again

“no no I would love to, but someone I haven’t seen in a while came home today” he takes his phone to call Niall

“no no it’s ok it was a dumb idea anyways” Liam ducks his head

“class you’re free to go” his teacher interrupts the conversation

“bye Zayn” and Liam storms off the class

“Liam wait” he yells and runs to catch him but he doesn’t know where he went “Liam…”

He walks to the apartment as quickly as he can, he knows he has to talk to Niall, but his anger is consuming him, he storms in to the house, he takes off his shoes and he throws his bag to the ground, he stompsto his room and takes his clothes of and jumps in to his bed.

“Zayn?” Niall asks “babe are you ok?”

“Z? Are you angry?” Harry joins Niall behind the door

“shut up Haz, it’s obvious he’s mad” Niall hisses

“ ‘m sorry, ‘m just worried” Harry answers

There’s a knock on his door “Zaynie? Can we come in?”

Zayn doesn’t have to answer because as soon those words leave Niall’s mouth the door iss open and his friends are walking to his bed. He covers his head with the blanket and grunts.

“come one babe, tell us what’s wrong” Niall insists and he feels how his bed dips from the weight of the two boys

“nothing, leave me alone” Zayn hisses

‘now Z we all know you’re in a bad mood, care to tell us why?” Harry drags his words

“leave me the fuck alone, I’m not kidding, Haz I love you but please leave me and Ni you too” Zayn insists

“I know what’s wrong, is Liam isn’t it?” Niall demands

“who’s Liam?” Harry wonders

“no one” Zayn grunts

“Zayn has a crush on a friend of mine, his name is Liam” Niall sighs

“is he hot” Harry asks

“very..” Zayn whines

“he’s fit and he’s a nice guy” Niall adds

“so what’s the deal with this Liam, Z?” Harry puts his head on Zayn’s leg

“nothing, leave me alone” Zayn repeats

“I’m calling Lou, because I know it’s not your fault” Niall sighs again

“don’t assume things Ni” Harry complains “no offense Z”

“non taken, now leave” Zayn demands

“I’ll call- well he’s actually calling me” Niall announces

“hey Lou” Niall answers

“he actually didn’t tell me but he’s angry and he’s not getting out of his bed, yeah what happened?” Niall asks

“ohhhh really? This kids are so daft is worrying me, yeah I’ll talk to him, or come the two of you, yeah we have visits but is no one, well he’s quite a character, yeah just tell him he’s asking for him to come, bye” and he hangs up

“who called you?” Harry asks

“for fucks sake Haz you’re really noisy” Zayn yells and sits up “OUT OF MY ROOM, BOTH OF YOU”

“Lou is coming and he’s bringing Liam” Niall hisses “now get up before I do it”

“see Z? You made Niall mad” Harry whines “please get up, I drove all the way here to see you guys”

“I don’t wanna get up” Zayn almost cries “I want to stay in bed and sulk for a couple of hours”

“well I’m sorry but those two are coming in fifteen minutes and I need you up right now because we need to talk” Niall snaps

“well Ni is mad, you better get up before he kills us Z” Harry grabbed Zayn’s arm and makes him stand up

“ok” he grunts and put his clothes on again “what do you wanna talk about?”

“well Haz just finished high school and he’s going to start classes at this uni next semester so we need to find a new apartment with three bedrooms” Niall acts cool

“WHAT?” Zayn immediately jumps over Harry “Is Niall lying?”

“nope I’m moving with you guys” He smiles

“oh my fucking god really Haz?” Zayn can’t contain his smile “I’m so fucking happy I could kiss you, but I won’t because that’s disgusting”

“now let’s go to the living room shall we?” Niall asks

“dear Haz carry me to the couch” Zayn orders with a lazy smile

“of course my dear Z” Harry picks him up and walks to the couch

They spend ten more minutes talking how exciting it was going to be living the three of them together, when Louis burst in with a shy Liam behind him.

“honey we’re home” Louis sings “where is my favorite boy? Zaynie?”

“hey Lou” Niall greets from his spot on the couch

“hey Lou” Zayn waves from his sit on Harry’s lap

“Zayn get up and come with me” he hisses “and you” he points at Liam “say hi Ni and that be polite”

“hi Li” Niall smiles “YOU GOT A PIERCING?” he yells

“yeah” Liam rubs he back of his neck

“uggh don’t get me started with that shit” Louis complains “now you lil shit, to your room.. now” he turns to Zayn “you too, don’t you dare run away from me” he points at Liam

“what are you talking about?” Zayn asks

“you two” Louis pointed to Liam and him “are coming with me to your room because we need to talk”

“whatever.. let’s go” Zayn huffs and Liam just looks at his hands and follow them

As soon as they’re in the room Louis closes the door and orders them to sit on the bed, each one sitting on the opposite corners of the bed.

“can you two tell me what’s going on? Like I don’t get you…” Louis asks angrily “you really need to talk about what happened earlier today because you” he points at Liam “were really pissed and you” turns to Zayn “were sulking in your bed”

“Lou, it was nothing” Zayn bits his lip “actually I don’t know what happened… but yeah whatev”

“Lou… it was nothing I swear, I said something dumb” Liam picks his nails

“what did you said exactly?” Louis asks and Zayn turns to see Liam

“uhh.. I just, well… ummm” Liam bites his lip ring when suddenly the door bursts open

“Zayn…. Telephone.. is your mom” Niall looks at his friend with sad eyes

Zayn immediately gets up and walks out of the room without saying anything and picks the phone on the living room, Harry sits next to him and the rest is a little blurry, he can hear Niall’s voice far away asking him if he’s ok, we doesn’t realize he’s on the floor until he sees Niall on his knees looking at him with worry. He shakes his head and looks around and finds four faces staring at him, he knows he’s not crying, but he’s about to, he slowly gets up and turns to Niall.

“I have to go home” he clears his throat “I have to… I ha-my mom needs me.. I’ll go pack, excuse me” and he leaves the room

“Z, do you want me to drive you home?” Niall asks and Zayn doesn’t turn but he nods

Zayn closes the door and hears them talking in a hush tone, he can barely hear when Niall says “mates, he’ll explain later trust me, we’ll be back maybe next week, we’ll text you” Zayn knows he’s going to tell Louis and Liam but he can’t right now, he needs to see his mom.

We walks out of his room with his bag and he notices Harry has his bag next to him and he’s talking to Louis and Liam “I’m ready” he is looking at his feet because he can’t look at his other friends and he doesn’t want to cry.

“ok babe” Harry smiles “Ni, hurry up we’re ready”

“ ‘m coming” Niall yells back

“well we better get going” Louis says getting up “come on Li”

Both of them get up and walk over to Zayn “bye Zaynie, see you in a week babe” Louis hugs him and kisses his cheek

“see ya Lou” he mumbles

Liam stands in front of him but Zayn is looking at his shoes trying not to cry, he feels a finger under his chin, he knows it’s Liam’s finger, he lets him lift his chin so they’re face to face, he feels how the tears are trying to come out and he sees Liam’s perfect face, his dark dark hazel eyes, his round nose and his plump lips and that fucking piercing almost daring him to kiss him, he knows that right now he looks really bad but he doesn’t mind that Liam is looking at him because Liam is staring like he’s something beautiful and his stomach is doing cartwheels.

“hey” Liam whispers with a small sad smile

“hi” he whispers back because fuck he needs to know why is Liam like this, he needs to know if Liam is interested in him or in boys he needs something

“see you next week, ok?” Zayn nods “and maybe go on a date?” Liam asks hopefully

“I-Liam.. fuck yeah” Zayn smiles at him

“I’M READY” Niall yells as he comes out of the room with a bag on his shoulder

“Ni shhhh, they’re flirting” Louis hisses

“oh shit” Niall whispers

“perfect, see you Zayn, text me if you need to talk to someone, ok?” Liam ignores them and Zayn nods

They hug for ten seconds when Niall and Louis start clapping and whipping fake tears from their cheeks.

“I’m sorry for interrupt but we have to go to Bradford” Harry rushes and everybody turns to look at him and nod.

They leave at the same time, but Louis and Liam go to Lou’s house and they drive all the way to Bradford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many parts this is gonna be but here is part 2


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Thursday morning and Zayn just woke up on his childhood bed, he walks to the kitchen and finds his mom making breakfast.

“morning mum” he mumbles

“morning sweetie, how do you feel?” she smiles

“I should ask you the same mum, really, how do you feel? Do you want me to come back? Can take online courses” he offers

“baby I’m ok, she’ll get better” she looks tired and worn out

“mom, really I can stay and I’ll go back next year” he sits on the kitchen counter and looks at her with big eyes that make her laugh

“honey, we’re fine, you already missed a week of classes and a week of work” she walks to him and puts her hands on his shoulders “Zayn, look, you are a great son, but we’re fine”

“is the money I send enough?” he asks “don’t lie to me please”

“honey is more than enough, but you should spend some money on you my dear” she cups his face and kisses his forehead “now let me finish breakfast and go and wake your sisters, be gentle with Saf”

“I will mum, you know it” he kisses her cheek and walks to his sisters room, he finds Waliyha curled up in her bed with her phone on her hand.

“Liyha, wake up, mum’s making food” he whispers and he tickles her sides

“Z I want to sleep” she groans/giggles

“I’ll give you five minutes, I’ll go and wake Saf” he kisses her head and walks to the other bed where his little sister lies.

“Saf.. babe, wake up” he brushes her hair of her face

Her skin is pale and the nasal cannula makes her look weak and breakable, he turns and sees Waliyha sitting on her bed looking at them with a sad smile

“she’ll get better, yeah?” she asks

“she will” Zayn nods and turns to his little sister “come Saf, wake up and we’ll watch tv while we eat”

“come on Saf, Z is here for one more day, we need too spend it with him”’ Waliyha says laughing

“Zayn?” Saafa asks with a hoarse voice

“yes babe?” he smiles at her

“can we eat cupcakes?” she starts to sit down with his help

“I’ll go and buy some as soon as I get you on the couch, ok?” he smiles at her and she nods

He helps her walk but ends up carrying her to the couch        and Waliyha helps with the oxygen tank.

“Mum, I’m going to the store” he says as he puts on a beanie and his combat boots “Saf wants some cupcakes”

“no, don’t spoil her” she comes out of the kitchen “she’s not a baby”

“mum come on, I got her out of bed pretty quickly” he rolls his eyes

“ok ok, do you have money?” she smiles at them

“yeah I do mum” he answers

“take some of mine, don’t spend your money” she takes a twenty pound bill of her pocket “come on”

“no mom, I got it” he walks to the door “I’ll be back in ten”

When he comes back he finds Niall and Harry walking to his house with some grocery bags.

“hey lads” Zayn greets

“hey” the two of them say at the same time

“what’s up with those grocery bags at this hour?” he laughs

“well..” Niall looks at him with a huge smile “it’s for your mum and your sisters, you know, a gift, nothing big”

“yeah like we’re making lunch for you guys and stuff” Harry ads

“no, lads no” he shakes his head “don’t waste your money on that, there’s no reason for that”

“well my dear Zayn, the thing is that we want to do it for Saf and we want to give your mum a rest of cooking and stuff” Niall smiles

“even if I say no a hundred times you’ll do it anyway..” Zayn rolls his eyes “come on then, Saf is waiting for this” he points at the box with cupcakes

They walk in the house and take their shoes off and walk to the kitchen where Tricia is making some pancakes.

“mum I found to dogs in the front door and I’m keeping them” Zayn puts the cupcakes on the table

“Zayn how many times I’ve told you not to refer to your friends as dogs?” she asks without turning around “good morning boys”

“morning Tricia” they answer

“see, they’re trained and stuff” Zayn laughs and his mom turns and hits him playfully with the spatula

“don’t be mean” she laughs “but yes, we can keep them”

“we brought some stuff” Niall raises the bags “Haz and I are cooking today”

“by Haz and you, you mean Harry and you’re eating everything?” Waliyha asks from the couch

“see Zayn? That’s why I don’t like coming to your house, everyone thinks I eat too much” Niall fake cries

“oh come on Ni, is she lying?” Harry asks

“well no, but still” He laughs “where is Saf?”

“in the couch with Liyha, take two cupcakes for her” Zayn opens the box and gives them to Niall

“none for me?” Niall pouts

“no mate, this are for the little one” he smiles “off you go mate, I’ll help mum with the food, you too Haz, go with Ni”

They spend the rest of the morning eating and watching tv, it’s not until 1pm when Harry decides they should start cooking so the three of them walk to the kitchen and his mom and sisters stay in the living room while they watch a movie.

“Zayn have you talked to Li or Lou?” it’s the first thing that comes out of Niall’s mouth as soon as the close the kitchen door

“uhh no?” Zayn cards his fingers through his hair “I just, I don’t know Ni..”

“call Lou and ask him if he’s with Li and talk to them, just tell them everything is ok” Niall insists

“it’s just that what if they leave or feel pity?” he sighs “I don’t want pity”

“Z, I know I met them last week and for forty minutes, but those lads seem to adore you” Harry smiles

“mate you know the last thing you’re getting from Lou is pity so shut up, and Liam has a massive crush on you and don’t you dare say no” Niall argues

“who’s Liam” a soft voice interrupts and makes them turn to see Saafa walking to the room

“no one Saf and why are you walking?” Zayn asks

“I wanted to be with you” she walks to the chair next to Zayn “and mom and Liyha fell asleep”

“ok babe” Zayn helps her sit on the chair and kisses her hair

“like I was saying Z, I think you should call both of them” Niall finishes “Haz, what should I do? Cut things? Wash vegetables? Tell me”

“ok I’ll call Lou later, ok?” Zayns sighs “I can’t believe I’m friends with the two of you”

“Saf, tell your brother that he’s mental and he loves us” Harry says as he passes some vegetables for Niall to wash

“Zaynie you love them” Saafa giggles

“I know that Saf and it’s quite sad” he laughs “but I love you more”

“Malik, call them.. now” Niall turns to see him “I talked to them, they want to talk to you babe”

“ok ok I’m calling them now” he says as he takes his phone from his pocket and dials Louis number.

“you fucker” Louis picks up

“hello to you to Lou, I’m sorry I didn’t call before” Zayn immediately apologizes

“if it wasn’t for that leprechaun I would have assumed something really really bad happened to you” Lou sighs “you know.. I’m not saying names but someone I know is practically tearing his Mohawk apart because you haven’t texted him”

“is he with you?” Zayn asks

“he actually is, aren’t you Li?” Zayn can hear someone talking far away and Louis laughing

“can you put the phone on speaker?” Zayn bites his lip

“Zayn? Who are you talking to?” Saafa interrupts

“no one babe, just some friends” he answers

“Zayn? You’re on speaker” Louis says

“ok Lou give me a sec to leave the kitchen” he stands up “Saf I’ll be back later ok and watch that those two don’t kill each other” and Saafa nods and giggles

He walks to the yard and sits in the grass “hey guys”

“hi Zayn” Liam answers

“helloo my love” Louis adds

“how’ve you been?” he bites his lip

“we’re good, the question is how are you Zaynie? What happened? Can you tell us?” Louis says in one breath

“Lou don’t push him, that’s rude” he hears Liam scolding Louis

“ohh like you don’t wanna know, you dick head” Louis answers

“shut up Lou” Liam hisses

“guys I can hear you, you know?” Zayn laughs

“we know” they answer at the same time

“we’ll long story short.. my little sister was diagnosed with a type of cancer two years ago and my dad left us when she was a newly born so my mum and I…. we.. well we’re the ones who bring the money to the house and my little sister got worse last Friday, she was taken to the hospital and they released her this Wednesday and yeah… I’m just here taking care of her and watching after my mum and my other sister, so yeah I’m sorry…..” he trails of

“Zayn.. I’m sorry how old is she?” Louis asks in a quiet tone

“she’s ten, but it’s ok, she’s a fighter and the doctors are starting a new treatment and there’s eighty percent of chances that she gets better” He smiles

“what’s her name?” Liam quietly asks

“Saafa” Zayn grins “she doesn’t look like me you know, she has light eyes and light hair”

“you should take pictures with her and send them to us, you know or we could skype so we can meet her, don’t say no because I’ll slap you as soon as you get here” Louis laughs “where are you coming back? We miss you don’t we Li?”

“uhh yeah” Liam confirms

“aww you’re blushing Li” Louis coos

“shut up Lou”

“tomorrow.. we’re coming back tomorrow” Zayn picks some grass

“ohh then see you tomorrow, we’re gonna go and have some lunch, you my dear go and take some pictures, we’ll skype later, ok?” Louis asks hopefully “like I want to meet her, I wanna see that little fighter and please don’t say no or feel ashamed because you know me and you know I won’t do anything stupid”

“yeah I know Lou, we can skype later, bye lads” Zayn answered

“bye” they said at the same time

He hangs up and walks back to the kitchen where he finds Niall eating a tomato, Harry almost crying and Saafa laughing.

“What the hell is going on?” he chuckles

“Ni is eating the tomato I was going to use for the ratatouille” Harry cries

“I’m hungry, it’s not my fault and I asked Saf if I could do it and she nodded” Niall whines

“I said you were gonna get in trouble” Saafa coughs

“Saf, you know you can’t laugh that much” Zayn walks on her direction and cups her face “you feeling ok?” and she nods

“feeling awesome Zaynie” she smiles

“perfect” he kisses her head “now.. Niall you need to get a new tomato for Haz and Haz I need you to take a pic of me and Saf because Lou and Li want to meet her”

“I want to be in the pic” Niall complains “the tomato can wait”

“no Ni, go and buy one from the store” Zayn frowns

“ok, I’ll be back in five” Niall huffs and leaves the kitchen

“you’re sending them a pic?” Harry asks

“yeah Lou is quite pissed because I didn’t mention I had sisters and one of them was this pretty” he answers as he kisses Saafa’s cheek

“who are Lou and Li?” she asks

“some friends from college baby” Zayn gives his phone to Harry

“ok say cheese” Harry announces and Zayn and Saafa smile at the camera “I’ll take a couple more, ok?”

They agreed and made silly faces to the camera, he hugged her and held her like a princess, and kissed her cheek.

“I’m an excellent photographer” Harry gives the phone back to Zayn “there are some good ones in there”

“perfect, now Saf help me choose three to send them to my friends” he sits next to his sister

“I’m back” Niall announces and walks to the kitchen with a bag full of Doritos and veggie chips and one tomato

“you missed the photo session” Harry smirks

“oi not fair” Niall grunts “well I wanna see them too”

“I’m sending them to Lou’s and Liam’s phone give me a sec” Zayn answers as he texts Louis

_“Saf and me :)”_ he adds the three pics and sends it

He shows the pics to Niall and Louis and Liam answer the text

_“Zayn ur sister is prettier than u WTF?! Is that even possible??”_ Louis answers

_“Zayn she’s sooo pretaay omg, hr eyes r amazn”_ Liam answers and Zayn can’t help but smile

_“yeah she’s really pretty”_ he sends to both of them

_“he have to skype, is 7 ok for u?”_ Louis asks

_“yeah we’ll skype at 7”_ and with that they stop talking

“Saf, my friends say that you’re really pretty” Zayn tells her

“really?” she genuinely asks

“yeah so they want to skype with us to properly meet you, is it ok with you baby?” Zayn answers

“yes Zaynie, I’m happy they think I’m pretty” She smiles

“who wouldn’t think you’re pretty? Look at you, with your big eyes and warm smile” he hugs her and turns to talk to his friends “at 7 we’re skyping with them so you can’t leave”

“yes sir” both of them laugh

Tricia wakes up and helps Harry with the food because Niall tries to eat it before is fully cooked and Zayn and Saafa are talking about a book she’s reading and Waliyha refuses to cooperate to cook so she sits next to Zayn and texts some of her friends. Zayn is sure she’s been texting a boy because she doesn’t stop giggling so he takes her phone.

“Z, give it back” she yells

“nope, tell me who are you texting and I’ll give it back” he smirks

“no one” she rolls her eyes “just a friend”

“is it your crush’ he wiggles his eye brows and makes her blush “ohhh Liyha you’re texting your crush? I might have to do something about this”

“NO” she yells and everyone in the kitchen stares at her “I-I mean, no Zayn, please is nothing, I’ll tell you later”

“you have to” Zayn smiles and gives her the phone back.

“mummy, Zaynies friends think I’m pretty” Saafa tells her mom

“yeah Saf, Harry and Niall are right, you are really pretty” her mom answers with a smile

“no mum, his other friends” she rolls her eyes

“Zayn’s other friends?” Tricia turns to raise her eyebrows at Zayn “who are they?”

“Louis and Liam, they wanted to meet my sisters but Wali was sleeping so Saf and I took some pics, we’re skyping later” Zayn shrugs

“well Trish, it’s more like Lou is our friend and Li is utterly in love with Zayn” Niall smirks

“is that true” Tricia gives a smug smile to Zayn

“ughhh no mum, Ni is just messing around” Zayn glares at Niall

“actually I forgot to add that our dear Zayn is head over heels for Liam” Niall makes Harry snort

“for fucks sake Niall it’s not true” Zayn snaps

“Zayn, language” his mom scolds “and what’s wrong with liking someone? Is he nice?”

Before Zayn could open his mouth Niall’s already talking “you see Trish, Liam is like a golden retriever, he’s big and has the capacity to hurt you but it’s a ball of sunshine and smiles and he swept your boy of his feet like two months ago, but he’s so shy he finally asked Z on a date last Friday”

“bye, hate you see you never again” Zayn whines on his sister shoulder

“Zayn don’t you dare leaving this kitchen” his mom warns him “Is this true?”

“mum why do you believe Niall? You know he’s a great liar” Zayn reminds his mom

“Trish, to be honest I was there less than a day but I can confirm that those two fancy each other” Harry giggles

“fuck” Zayn mutters “is lunch ready?”

“this won’t end here love, you know I want to talk about it” his mom sighs

“yeah ok mum, now let’s eat please” Zayn rubs his temple and sighs

And with that they dropped the topic, he helps Walyiha with the table and they seat and eat, they talk about college and classes, Harry tells Tricia he’s going to live with Niall and Zayn and Saafa talks about the kids she met when she was in the hospital, Walyiha talks about school and rolls her eyes when Zayn asks if she has a boyfriend.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly, they watch some movies and Saafa falls asleep on Zayn and Walyiha sleeps on Harry’s lap, Niall is sprawled on the floor and eats everything he reaches.

Zayn’s phone buzzes.

_To: Zayn_

_From: Li_

_Hai Zayn, lou’s wondrin if were gonna skype –x_

_To: Li_

_From: Zayn_

_Sure :) just give me 10 mins n I’ll call you_

_To: Zayn_

_From: Li_

_Okie :D perf cnt wait to see you.. I knnw is dumb :/_

Zayn stares at the phone and blushes

_To: Zayn_

_From: Li_

_Sorray tht was dumb :/_

_To: Li_

_From: Zayn_

_It’s ok, I miss you too and Lou can’t wait to see u guys_

Zayn takes a deep breath and writes another text for Liam

_To: Li_

_From: Zayn_

_I can’t wait to go out on a date with you aha x_

_To: Zayn_

_From: Li_

_Rly??? :D I cnt wait either, see ya in a bit Lou just woke up :)_

_To: Li_

_From: Zayn_

_See ya in a bit aha xx :)_

Zayn looks up and his mom is staring at him with a huge grin “where you texting with him?”

Zayn huffs a laugh “yeah, he’s quite amazing”

“now that they’re sleeping, tell me about him” his mom smiles

“mum” he whines “it’s nothing, I like him, I hope he likes me and he’s quite fit and cute and it’s hard to concentrate in class when he’s near me, he’s so sweet mom, a proper gentleman and I’m just this mess…”

“my love, you’re not a mess, you’re an amazing brother and a brave boy, go and give it a try, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” she tilts her head

“he might break my heart, I could forget about you guys and Saf” he sighs

“I think you mean you could fall in love, yeah?” she nudges him with her foot “it’s ok to fall, it’s an amazing feeling, don’t you dare miss it because of us, we’re fine and we’ll be fine, you’re doing and excellent job but my love you need to live your life”

“mum you three are my life, and those two, but I can’t leave you, not when she’s this sick” he looks at her

“my love, listen to me, she’s going to get better the doctors told me from this point she’s going to be healthy and I trust that, so for once in your life Zayn go and live it and kiss that boy, don’t play brave for once and let someone in, let him in” and with that his mom leaves the room

“y’know she’s right” Niall mumbles

“yeah I know, now get up, we have to skype with them” Zayn commands

He wakes Saafa and Walyiha and he pushes Harry of the couch and walks to his room to grab the computer, he walks to the table and puts the laptop down.

“Saf sit on my right and Wali on my left, Ni sit next to Saf and Haz next to Wali” Zayn orders

“but like we’re a lot and they won’t be able to see us” Niall complains

“let me do this” he sit Saafa on his lap “Ni, sit on Saf’s place”

They manage to sit on the right way so Louis and Liam are able to see everybody and the opens the Skype app on his laptop.

“are you calling?” his mom appears from the kitchen

“yeah, we’re connecting right now” Zayn smiles at her

“HELLOOOOOOOO” a high voice yells from the laptop

“Lou don’t yell” Liam appears behind Louis holding two glasses of soda

“don’t tell me what to do” Louis huffs

“you know we can see you and hear you right?” Niall asks and both of them turn to the camera

“we know, and hello Zaynie, Harry and my favorite leprechaun” Louis beams

“hey Lou” Zayn smiles “hi Li”

“hi Zayn” Liam waves

“Z, you should introduce your sisters” Harry speaks “and your mum”

“yeah ok, Li, Lou this is Walyiha” he points to his sister next to him “Wali these are Lou and Li”

“you look like Zayn” Louis speaks “but like a prettier version of him”

“th-thanks” she blushes

“she does looks like you” Liam smiles

“she blushes like you Zaynie” Louis laughs

“guys stop she’s blushing like mad” Zayn kisses her head “and this one on my lap is Saf”

“well you were not lying when you said she’s beautiful and she doesn’t look like you” Louis waves at her “hi love”

“hi” she mumbles back “Zaynie who’s the one you like?” Saafa whispers a little too loud and makes everyone laugh

“that my love it’s not me, the lad your brother fancies it’s him” Louis points at Liam who is blushing

“hi” Saafa smiles at Liam

“h-hi” Liam stutters

Zayn was gaping at Saafa, when Zayn’s mom comes to the room again with some glasses of juice and some sandwiches

“here you go boys, Zayn love, close your mouth or you’ll end up eating flies” she giggles

“Lou, Li this is Tricia, Zayn’s mom, I think he would introduce her but he’s in panic” Niall laughs

“hi boys” Tricia waves

“hello” booth of them answer

“I’m Louis and this is Liam” Louis smiles

“nice to meet you, if you excuse me I’m off to the kitchen” she leaves

“well yeah… so what’s up?” Harry tries to release the tension

“I think Zayn is in shock” Saafa giggles

“I-I’m not in shock” Zayn stutters “just embarrassed”

“come on, it’s not like nobody knew” Louis laughs

“I didn’t” Liam blushes

“yeah right” Louis scoffs “you asked him on a date and he said yes”

“can we… can we change the subject? Like my sisters are here” Zayn mumbles

“yeah because we don’t know you like boys” Walyiha rolls her eyes

“shut it” Zayn hisses

“as you can see these two are really alike” Niall interrupts

“yeah they are” Harry laughs

They talk for twenty minutes until the fall in a comfortable silence, Zayn stares at Liam who’s resting his head on Louis shoulder, Saafa rest her head on his chest and snuggles closer.

“Zaynie?” she whispers just for him to hear

“yeah babe?” Zayn looks at her

“I like him, he’s nice” she smiles

“me too babe, me too” Zayn sighs

“Zayn?” Liam’s voice startles him

“yeah?” he looks at the screen and finds Liam smiling at him

“like.. are we still good for tomorrow?” he blushes and Zayn nods

“yeah, we’re good for tomorrow”

“well my dears it’s 9pm and we need to get some rest, and we will see you tomorrow when you come back, I love you guys goodnight” Louis speaks

“bye” Harry, Niall and Walyiha answer

“goodnight nice meeting you” Saafa waves

“bye love, one of this day I’ll come and visit, ok?” Louis offers and she nods

“I would love to meet you too”

“goodnight lads, see you tomorrow” Zayn smiles

“night Zayn” Liam says “bye” and they close the skype call

Walyiha stands and stretches her limbs “I’m off to bed, I have to go back to school tomorrow, goodnight boys”

“wanna go to bed or stay with us for a while in the couch?” Zayn asks Saafa

“wanna stay with you” she yawns and clings to him

“lads grab the oxygen tanks please, this girls is making me carry her all the way to the couch” Zayn laughs

They sit on the couch and turn the tv on, Saafa curls on Zayn’s chest and falls asleep, he spends the rest of the night watching tv with Niall and Harry until they have to leave and he starts to fall asleep with Saafa in his arms.

A loud noise wakes him up, for a second he forgets where he is and who’s sleeping on top of him, but he manages to calm down and place Saafa on the couch so he can find where the noise came from. He stands and fixes his jeans, he looks at his phone and the clock reads 7am, he walks to the kitchen and the noises are stronger, it sounds like someone is hitting something against a wall.

He finds his mom trying to do god knows what, but she looks so frustrated and he thinks she’s about to cry so he speaks up “mum, what’s wrong?”

Her head snaps on his direction and hides her tears “I was.. I just wanted to make some cookies but the pan is not getting out and you’re leaving today but it’s not a bad thing, it’s just that I feel that we hold you up”

“mum, you don’t, let me help you, don’t cry or I’ll cry, ok?” he begs “just don’t worry about me, ok? I’m fine, I’m happy”

“sweetie but you don’t date, you’re alone” she sighs and walks up to him

“mom, I don’t need it, I have you and Ni and Haz and now I have Lou and Li, I’m fine with my friends” he rubs his temple and walks to meet her and hugs her

“but you like that boy Liam, yeah?” she asks hopefully

“mum yes, we’ve talked about this, I’ll give it a try but I don’t know what to expect” he sighs

“ok my love, now let’s make this cookies for you three and some others for your friends in London” she wipes her tears and smiles at him

They bake the cookies in a comfortable silence, Zayn knows he doesn’t need to tell his mom that he’s really head over heels for Liam because (1) it’s kinda obvious, and (2) he knows that there’s a big chance of them not being together so he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“at what time are you leaving?” she passes him another pan for him to place cookie dough

“maybe at midday, we want to take a chill trip, so I really don’t know, also they’ll be showing anytime now, I bet they can smell the cookies from their houses” Zayn laughs and places the pan on the oven

“go and wake those little devils, it’s time to give Saf her meds and Wali has to go to school today” his mom sighs and starts cleaning the kitchen

“will do mum” Zayn salutes her and leaves the room

After begging Walyiha to wake up and bribing her with twenty pounds he walks to the bathroom and takes Saafa’s meds and wakes her up to help her take them, he helps her walk to the bathroom for her to shower after her sister and walks to the kitchen to meet his mom again.

“take this, sunshine” she gives him a container full of oatmeal and cranberry cookies “those are for Louis and Liam, please tell them that they are welcome to visit u anytime they want”

“yes mom” Zayn chuckles “I’ll go and drop Wali at school and pick up Ni and Haz on my way back, I’ll be back in a bit, Saf is taking a shower so you know”

He walks to the front door and turns to see his sister walking down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder “let’s go” he puts his arm on her shoulders and walk to out the door

The walk to the school is quiet except when Zayn almost falls and Walyiha laughs so hard she cries. They say their goodbyes on the front of the school, he hugs her and tells her to be patient and he’ll be back as soon as he has enough money to bring her some gifts, she sniffs on his chest and tells him she just wants him to be ok and take care.

“I’ll be fine” he chuckles “I’ll be on a bus trip away don’t hesitate to call me if you need me, it’s not like I’m leaving forever”

“I know, but you leave for months and I miss you and let’s pretend I didn’t say that” she laughs

“bye” he kisses her forehead and her cheek

“bye Zayn” she walks in to the school but turns when she’s about to get inside “and Liam is hot, don’t mess it up” and with that she walks in and leaves Zayn standing outside gaping at her.

He walks to Harry’s and Niall’s neighborhood in a slow pace, they live in the _“fancy”_ part of Bradford, those two are loaded with money but they don’t admit it, he stops at Harry’s first and texts him to get out and he waits for him for five minutes, when he comes out he’s carrying a duffel bag and a banana, they walk to Niall’s and they get in the car and drive back to Zayn’s house.

When they arrive they walk to the kitchen and eat some of Tricia’s cookies and talk to her, they mention the fact that Harry is moving and they need a bigger apartment, which she agrees, it’s 11 am when she tells them that is better for them to leave now so they won’t get in a lot of traffic.

“ok mum we’ll leave now” he hugs her “just text me if you need more money, I have a job interview next week and they pay more than the coffee shop and if Saf needs anything or she gets bad just tell me, ok?”

“yes love” she hugs him back “don’t force yourself too much, you need to live a little”

“sure thing mom” Zayn laughs and kisses her cheek

Niall and Harry say goodbye, Zayn grabs the cookies and they leave Bradford.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm sorry it took me so long to update, i was in finals but now i'm on vacation so i'll be posting the next chapter this week and tbh this chapter is lame i'm sorry

They arrive at 4 pm because they had to stop two times because Niall was hungry and another two because Harry saw some markets where he bought some bananas and apricots for the way.

When they get to the apartment Zayn runs to his bed and jumps on it and closes his eyes, he doesn’t know how much time has passed but someone jumping on him wakes him up.

“Zaynie boy wake up, you left me for a week and when you’re here you’re sleeping” Louis whines “and you told lover boy you were going on a date with him” and that wakes Zayn up, he sits so fast he hits his head against Louis’s

“fuuuck” Zayn grunts “you have a really hard head”

“well yours is not that soft you fucker” Louis hisses “now that you’re up tell me, Ni said your mum send me something, give it to me”

“when did you came? Last thing I remember I just laid here for five minutes” Zayn rubs his eyes and pouts

“babe, Zayn it’s six o’clock” Louis runs his fingers through Zayn’s hair “and Liam is really excited for that date, so you better get up and talk to him”

“fuck I forgot.. yeah just give me… yeah I’m up” he stands and walks to the door, Louis following him, he goes to the living room and finds Liam, Niall and Harry laughing and talking

“well good evening sleeping beauty” Harry teases

“sorry, I didn’t meant to fall sleep” Zayn mumbles “I’m just really tired I barely sleep this week”

“yeah mate I get you” Niall huffs

“hey Zayn” Liam stands and walks to his direction

“hey Li, I’m sorry I fell asleep” he yawns “guys you should’ve done something to wake me up”

“it’s ok” Liam smiles “so I was wondering.. do you still want to.. ehmm you know.. go out?”

“yes, I’d liked to” Zayn smiles “let me change my clothes”

“yeah ok, I’ll wait here with them” Liam points the couch and the other three lads that are paying full attention on their conversation

“yeah I’ll help Zayn with his clothes” Louis chirps “I’ll make him look hot, not like he has to make a huge effort” he winks and Zayn groans

Zayn walks back to his room and Louis behind him, he closes the door and takes his shirt off and stands in front of the closet with wide eyes

“Lou” he whispers “I have no idea what to wear, I’m freaking out”

“babe relax, that’s why I followed you, because I know where he’s taking you and I bet you didn’t realize what he’s wearing, right?” Louis chuckles

“fuck it’s just that I was still sleepy, I need to see what he’s wearing, I don’t fully trust you” he looked at Louis like a deer in the headlights “I’m going to the living room”

He walked past Louis and ignored his protest on how he should wait or at least put a shirt on, but he was so determinate on watching how Liam was dressed, he realize what a terrible mistake was to walk out of his room without a shirt and stare at Liam.

“Za-Zayn Zayn wh-what’s wrong?” Liam gasps and stares at Zayn’s torso

“I… nothing just… nothing” he feels how his blood pumping through his body and a blush is creeping his cheeks “I was wondering.. where are we going?.. like to know what to wear”

There was a mument of silence where Liam was trying to catch his breath and not drool over the view Zayn’s giving him and Zayn was staring at Liam’s clothes, he’s wearing a blue denim shirt semi buttoned so you could see his chest, well you could see his **hairy** chest, some jeans hanging low on his hips and brown boots. Liam’s eyes were all over Zayn, he couldn’t believe he had that body, sure he looks as thin as a toothpick, but he actually has abs and his torso is covered with tattoos.

“uhh it’s a… it’s a surprise” Liam swallows “just like dress uhh I don’t know, casual”

“you guys are so fucking obvious” Niall groans “like the sexual tension in the room is making me uncomfortable”

“I’m gonna…” Zayn points his room “yeah.. ok”

“yeah go” Liam nods

As soon as Zayn turns and walks to his room he hears Liam sigh and Harry and Niall laughing their ass off.

“fuck” he mutters

“told you to wait, you’re so stubborn Malik” Louis cackles

“shut it you asshole” Zayn whines “but think I know what I could wear”

“me too” Louis points the bed with his head and smirks “you’ll look absolutely hot”

“you sure?” Zayn frowns “I think is a little bit.. forced?”

“nah babe, he’s going to drool when he sees you” Louis smirks

“ok” Zayn huffs

He walks behind Louis to get to the living room when he hears Niall talking

“mate, really, it’s a miracle he said yes to a date so that’s a good sign, he likes you trust me” he assures Liam

“ok, I trust you Ni” Liam laughs but it sounds a little forced

“so lads Zayn is ready to go” Louis stops before they could see him “Li go to the car he’ll be downstairs in a sec’

“uhhh ok, bye lads see ya tomorrow or whatever” he gives Louis a look and leaves the apartment

Zayn comes out behind Louis and walks to the couch where Harry is sitting “guys.. I’m freaking out”

“Z, there’s no need to panic, he likes you, you like him enough to present your sisters and your mum and let your sisters embarrass you” Niall sighs “so tell me why are you so scared?”

“really Ni? You’re asking that? After what happened with Michael I don’t wanna repeat that” he rubs his temple

“Zayn mate, I may not know what happened but let me tell you this, Li is a really passionate guy and he likes you, like really really likes you… he likes you so much that he talks about you all day and I shouldn’t be saying this but the day you two met like for the very first time he called me and told me he found the most good looking guy in the world… so don’t be a pussy and go on a date with that chap” Louis leans against the wall “and you look hot with that look”

“yeah actually I was gonna tell you that you look fucking hot” Harry wiggles his eyebrows

Zayn looks at his outfit again and thinks it’s not bad, he’s wearing a white V-neck shirt that shows his tattoos, with black pants, combat boots, a denim jacket and his hair styled in a quiff.

“thanks man, I think should get going thought, he’s waiting for me” Zayn clears his throat “someone please wish me luck”

“good luck!” the three of them answer and he leaves

He checks his pocket to see if he’s forgetting something, one, keys, and cigarettes, he has everything on him, he walks slowly downstairs and opens the building door and walks out, Liam is inside a black range rover playing with his phone, he doesn’t notice that Zayn is outside and staring at him, so Zayn walks to the car and knocks the passenger window and makes Liam jump.

“jesus, you scared me” he places his hand over his chest

“sorry” Zayn chuckles “uhh could you.. you know unlock the door?”

“shit sorry” Liam blushes and unlocks the door “I’m such a dork”

“it’s fine” Zayn climbs in “sooo.. yeah where are we going?”

“ohh yeah it’s a surprise but I think you’ll like it” Liam rubs his neck “so we’re going to this place and then dinner, is that ok with you?”

“awesome, that’s perfect” Zayn smiles and nods

Liam turns the car and starts to drive through the streets, Zayn is lost in his thoughts when suddenly the car stops and Liam parks in front of an art gallery Zayn wanted to visit.

“we’re here” Liam announces and before Zayn can talk Liam is opening his door with a huge smile

“thanks” Zayn mumbles as he gets out of the seat

“no problem” he answers “so I kinda asked Ni about something you really wanted to do and he told me about this art gallery and that you talked about it, you don’t mind don’t you?” Liam grabs his piercing with his teeth and sucks it, and make Zayn groan internally because _fuck_ that’s hot but that piercing would look better between Zayn’s lips.

“I love it, I wanted to come here since they opened it” he mumbles shyly

“oh perfect” Liam beams at him but he’s still biting his lip ring “let’s go inside” and he grabs Zayn’s wrist gently and tugs him

Zayn doesn’t mind the feeling of Liam’s hand against his skin, they walk to the entrance and Liam buys the tickets so he let’s go of Zayn’s wrist and he immediately feels cold, Liam turns to see him and Zayn smiles at him, but one of his real smiles where he smiles so big his nose wrinkles and his tongue is pressed against his teeth and he makes Liam chuckle.

Zayn is staring at the window while Liam finishes paying the tickets and a warm hand wraps around his hand, Zayn’s eyes open comically and turns to see who grabbed his hand so he can punch him and he sees Liam with a nervous smile and a blush on his cheeks so Zayn nods at him and smiles.

They enter the exhibition holding hands and Zayn feels all warm and fuzzy inside, they walk around observing the paintings and sculptures, Liam asks Zayn is he knows about art and Zayn nods eagerly, he explains Liam several painting techniques and talks about his favorite paintings.

“sorry I talk a lot about art” Zayn ducks his head to hide the blush

“it’s fine, I actually liked it, you just taught me about art” Liam squeezes his hand and smiles at him

“but, like why are we here? Aren’t you bored?” Zayn looks at Liam with worry eyes

“I’m not bored at all, I’m here admiring art pieces and you’re talking about them and it’s all interesting even though I don’t understand half of the things you’re saying” Liam laughs slightly embarrassed

“sorry, you should have told me that” Zayn apologizes

“no no, it’s ok” he smiles “I like learning new things and you’re quite a teacher”

“thanks” Zayn blushes

“so I heard Lou saying that you draw…” Liam turns to admire an Oleo

“yeah I like to draw but I’m not that good, I doodle” he answers “and I like to spray paint too”

“that’s awesome” Liam guides him to another exposition “I would like to see one of your drawings one day”

“yeah why not? Next time I’ll show you some of them” Zayn follows and doesn’t let go of Liam’s hand

They see the entire exposition and walk out of the art gallery, Liam let’s go of Zayn’s hand to place his Zayn’s back, Zayn sighs and relaxes under Liam’s touch and walks with him to the car, Liam opens the passenger door for Zayn and then goes around the car and climbs to the driver’s seat.

“so.. you wanna go for something to eat?” Liam turns on the car

“yeah I would love that, I’m kind of starving” Zayn chuckles

“thanks God” Liam sighs “me too”

They drive in a comfortable silence, Zayn see the city passing by and people walking around and smiling, he sees several people queuing to enter a club, he turns to see Liam and the lad has a hint of a smile, so Zayn rests his head on the seat and closes his eyes, he concentrates on the sound of his and Liam’s breathing and relaxes.

The car stops and Zayn opens his eyes and finds Liam staring at him and biting his lip.

“what’s wrong?” he asks

“nothing… I just thought you feel asleep?” Liam blushes

“nah” he snorts “I was just… I don’t know I felt relaxed for the first time in months so I closed my eyes for a while but I promise I was awake”

“oh ok” Liam keeps biting his piercing “we’re here”

Liam gets out of the car before Zayn can answer and opens Zayn’s door _“like a proper gentleman”_ Zayn thinks

“thanks” he mutters as he climbs out of the car

“no problem” Liam answers

Zayn looks at the restaurant and it looks like a house but it’s decorated with fairy lights and surrounded by flowers and a big tree that has several fairy lights attached to the trunk of the tree. It looks like they took this place out of a fantasy magazine, he couldn’t help but sigh at the pretty view. The house is purple with a vine of red flowers around it and the roof was green, it really looks like is from a fairytale..

“you like it?” Liam whispers

“it’s beautiful, I didn’t know this place existed” he hums and turns to meet Liam’s gaze

He immediately realize that Liam was closer than he thought, Liam’s face is so close they could be kissing if Zayn turned a little bit more to the left.

Liam clears his throat and backs a little bit “so yeah, let’s get in”

“yeah” Zayn almost panted

They walk to the entrance and find a girl with long dark hair and green eyes “welcome, table for how many?”

“uhh just two” Liam smiles

“ok follow me” she begins to walk through the rustic place and stops on what it seems it used to be the living room “would you like a table inside or in the yard?”

“which one do you want?” Liam turns to Zayn

“let’s go to the yard, ok?” Zayn offers shyly

“the yard it is” she nods and guides them to the yard

If the front of the house was pretty the backyard was breath taking, it was big enough to fit at least 10 tables for two people, it had a small pond at the very back and had some light poles, it had a tree on the other side and some flowers around it, Zayn could hear the crickets singing and some fireflies flying around.

“Li.. where did you find this place?”

“well, it’s my grandma’s”

Zayn turns to see Liam’s face for the second time “are you kidding me? This place is gorgeous!”

“thanks” he offers him a smile “I thought you would like it, Lou told me some stuff about you and this place seemed like something you could like”

“I love it.. it’s just perfect and you said it’s your grandma’s?” Zayn walks behind the waitress and seats on the table she offers them

“yeah, she’s the owner, this used to be her house but now she lives some blocks away from here” Liam does the same accepts the menus the girl gives them “thanks Jess”

“no problem, I’ll take your order in a few minutes excuse me” and with that she leaves

“this place is really cool, I think I’ll visit this place more” Zayn sighs “it’s just peaceful and I like the music”

The rest of the night passes in a blur, they talk and eat, and Zayn can’t help but to feel extremely fond of Liam, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and how he bites his lip when he says something he’s not sure about it. Zayn really really likes the way Liam smiles at him and grabs his hand when he gets all excited, he likes the way his eyes twinkle and look like a mix of dark chocolate with hazel, and he likes the way Liam has the body of a pitbull but the heart of a golden retriever.

The restaurant is almost empty except for the waitress Liam called Jess and a couple of people dining.

“wanna head out?” Liam snaps Zayn out of his thoughts

 _“no, I want to stay here for the rest of the night”_ “sure, let’s go” Zayn gets up an Liam follows him

They walk to the car in a comfortable silence, on the car drive to Zayn’s apartment Liam turns the radio on and hums along some songs.

“you have a nice voice” Zayn whispers

“oh” Liam blushes “thanks, I used to sing a lot when I was little”

“I used to sing too, well I still sing for my sisters and my mum” he smiles at Liam “but like, I get embarrassed easily”

“me too, I used to dream I was gonna be a famous singer” Liam returns the smile “I was in the X Factor when I was 14 but I didn’t pass the judges house”

“well I think you’re really good” Zayn grins and puts his hand on Liam’s thigh

They stay in a peaceful silence until they get to Zayn’s building and Liam turns off the engine. They walk together to his door and when they get there they turn so they’re face to face.

“so this was fun” Liam looks at Zayn’s eyes “so maybe we could do it again?”

“I would love to” Zayn smiles so big his eyes crinkle and his tongue is pressing against his teeth “it was really fun”

“so yeah…” Liam looks at his boots “goodnight” and starts to walk away when he feels a hand gripping his wrist and he turns

“Li wait” Zayn whispers hard enough for him to hear

“ye-“ and he’s interrupted because Zayn’s lips are on his

He’s in shock for the first five seconds but then he realizes Zayn is kissing him and his lips are soft and warm, so he wastes no time on kissing back, grabbing Zayn’s hip with one hand and the other one cupping his nape and tangling his fingers on his hair.

Zayn is in cloud nine, he’s getting drunk on Liam’s lips, his hands are fisting Liam’s shirt and he can’t help but to bite carefully Liam’s lip and suck his piercing earning a groan from the other boy and being pushed against the wall. Zayn’s hands loose the grip from his shirt and throws his arms around Liam’s neck and makes him come closer than before, Liam’s hands grab Zayn’s hips he grinds slowly against him, Liam taking full advantage when Zayn gasps he makes his tongue dance across the other boy’s and kisses him hard until they’re both short of breath, their mouths are saturated with the taste of each other. Both boys are panting when they stop kissing, their eyes are dark with lust and they can’t keep their hands of each other, Liam leans his forehead on Zayn’s, he smiles and pecks him, earning another hot make out session that leaves them trembling and grinding, Zayn whimpers when Liam’s mouth leaves his and starts to suck his neck and grinds harder against each other seeking for enough friction to get off.

Zayn arches and tilts his head back to give Liam more access to his throat, his hands are running up and down Liam’s back and scratching him when Liam bites a little too hard but he likes that kind of pain.

“Li, Li we need to get out of the hallway” Zayn sounds desperate and well he’s not gonna deny it because he is actually really desperate “let- let’s go in-side, Ni t-texted me he and Harry were gonna spend the night with Lou and yeah”

Liam stops marking Zayn’s body and looks at him “give me the keys” his voice sounds wrecked and they’ve only been kissing and that makes Zayn harder than he already is, he wastes no time on giving Liam his keys.

Liam taps Zayn’s leg and Zayn gets that Liam wants him to jump on him and wrap his legs on his waist, so Zayn does it and he can’t believe how strong Liam is, because he’s carrying and horny Zayn who’s grinding against him and he’s holding him with just one hand while he opens the door. When he closes the door he slams Zayn’s body against the wall and starts kissing him again.

“Leeyuumm” Zayn whines when Liam grabs his ass and bites his collarbone “let’s go to my room”

“yeah babe, let’s go” Liam pants on his lips and kisses him again, he walks to the room with Zayn clinging on him

Zayn knows that he’s taking things too fast but he’s been dreaming with Liam since the first time he saw him, and he can’t wait anymore, he needs him and he needs him now, every inch of his body is begging him for Liam.

They get in the bedroom and Liam let’s go off Zayn and puts him I the bed and just stares at him like in awe, he takes his shirt slowly and keeps eye contact with Zayn, but the other boy breaks it when he sees that Liam has a killer body (no seriously, his body could kill but that’s another story) he has full abs and a V line which Zayn would gladly trail with them his tongue and for fucks sake, Liam looks like the most manly guy Zayn’s ever seen, his hairy chest and his broad shoulders are making Zayn drool. Liam unbuckles his belt and starts to take his jeans off, when he’s finally of his clothes and just his boxers he climbs on the bed and kisses Zayn one more time.

“I think you’re wearing a little too much clothes, don’t you babe?” he nips Zayn’s jawline

“ye-yeah” Zayn sighs and starts to take his jacket off and Liam takes his shoes off and starts to take his pants off too.

“Zayn, babe you should see yourself” Liam trails his hands up Zayn’s legs and stops on the hem of his shirt “let’s take this off, ok?” and Zayn only nods because he doesn’t trust his mouth

Both of them are only wearing boxers and staring at each other, Zayn feels desperate, his craving Liam’s touch, he needs to feel him inside of him and he needs to touch Liam too, it seems that the other is thinking about the same thing because he hovers Zayn’s body with his and kisses with, this kiss is slow but filthy, it’s open mouthed and Liam’s hands are massaging Zayn’s bulge and Zayn is scratching every inch of Liam’s body and moaning.

“Li-Leeyuum, please.. please do something” he moans when Liam starts to kiss Zayn’s collarbones and lick his tattoos

“what do you want babe? Just tell me” he keeps kissing Zayn’s chest and sucks his nipple and bites it softly making Zayn moan and arch his back “tell me babe or I won’t do anything”

“just touch me” Zayn answers in the verge of crying “just make me feel good”

“it’s ok babe, I will” Liam answers in a husky voice “let me make you feel really good”

Zayn knows he’s really submissive when it comes to sex and it seems that Liam is quite dominant and likes to tease but as soon as those words leave Liam’s mouth Zayn opens his eyes and looks at Liam.

“Li.. can i…” Zayn is trying to make a complete sentence but if Liam keeps sucking his nipple and pinching the other he’s gonna die

“what babe, tell me what you need” Liam pants on his chest

“can i?” he knows he’s not making sense so he puts his hands on Liam’s shoulder and pushes him softly and crawls on top of Liam “I want to…”

He stops talking and starts giving Liam open mouth kisses all around his torso and starts to go down on him, he sucks marks on Liam’s hips and V line, he looks at Liam through his lashes asking for his permission and Liam nods eagerly and cards his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

“yeah babe, please” he traces his fingers on Zayn’s cheekbone

Zayn mouths Liam’s erection through his boxers and runs his hands on the other boy’s thighs, he slowly takes the boxers of and let’s Liam’s erection free.

Liam hisses from the sudden contact with the cold, but Zayn is quick and takes Liam on his hand and gives him an experimental tug, and looks at Liam’s length.

“go ahead babe” he encourages with a nod and he pushes softly Zayn’s head against his dick, and that’s all he needed to take Liam on his mouth, he sucks the head first, he tries to get use to Liam’s weight on his mouth and the way he tastes after a few tentative licks he takes him entirely and moans because fuck Liam feels good and he can come just by blowing him, he bobs his head eagerly, he licks the head one more time and Liam talks “Zayn babe stop or I’ll come” Liam pushes Zayn off and makes him lay flat again “where’s the lube?”

“nightstand” he pants and Liam walks to the nightstand and grabs the lube and the condoms

“let’s get you off this” Liam helps Zayn with his boxers and takes them off “want me to prep you?”

“yes Li” Zayn breathes

Liam opens the cap of the lube and squirts the right amount on his fingers and makes Zayn open his legs. His index finger is teasing Zayn’s rim and Liam is kissing his erection.

“please Leeyuum” Zayn starts to squirm and push against Liam’s finger

“ok babe” and with that Liam pushes his finger inside of Zayn and starts to trust slowly as he kisses his thighs “relax”

When he notices that Zayn is used to it he adds his second finger and hears him hiss and his hands clutch Liam’s shoulder “come on babe, breathe” he starts to suck marks on Zayn’s thighs waiting for him

“Li, please move” Zayn whimpers softly and trusts against Liam’s fingers

Liam starts to scissor his fingers and when he finds the spot he curls them and makes Zayn moan loud and filthy, he adds the third finger and trust faster and Zayn meets his trusts.

“I-I’m ready” Zayn pants and pulls Liam for a heated kiss “just please fuck me”

Liam loses his sanity the mument he sees Zayn’s eyes, pupils blown with want, they’re pitch black from lust “yeah babe, let me take a condom”

“hurry up” he whines

Liam sits on his heels and puts the condom he can’t help the moan that escapes from his mouth when he’s applying the lube, he crawls his way back so he’s hovering him and kisses Zayn, he lines himself up and takes hold of Zayn's waist with one of his hands, the other holding the base of his own cock as he pushes only the tip slowly inside of Zayn's hole.

Liam moans loudly, tightening his grip on Zayn's waist as the other boy lets a loud cry out. He stays still for a while, breathing heavily and feeling Zayn clenching around him, the feeling almost making him come on the spot.

“Liam move” Zayn orders and Liam wastes no time on doing what he’s told.

The rhythm at first is sloppy and slow but after a few trust Zayn pants and makes Liam trust faster “Li please harder, I won’t break.. fuck me senseless”

Liam pulls himself almost completely out of Zayn except for the tip and then he slams it back quickly, Zayn let’s a loud moan come out of his mouth and closes his eyes. Liam keeps slamming against Zayn’s ass until he hears the loud whine that comes from Zayn as the other boy scratches Liam’s back so hard he thinks he’s bleeding and he knows he found Zayn’s spot, he changes their position so Zayn is sitting on his thighs and he’s sitting on his heels. Zayn thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t come, the new position is making Liam slam directly on his prostate.

“I-I’m gonna come” Liam pants on his ear and it makes Zayn come with a loud cry without being touched.

Liam rides him through his orgasm and with a couple of sloppy trusts Liam comes to. Liam pulls out of Zayn earning and hiss from the tanned lad, they lie on bed for a couple of minutes before Liam gets up and walks to the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth to clean Zayn who apparently looks like he’s on a comma, after both of them are clean Zayn grabs Liam’s hand and pulls him back to bed.

“don’t you dare and leave” he mumbles against Liam’s chest “I want to cuddle and sleep”

Liam let’s a throaty laugh “I’m not going anywhere” he kisses Zayn’s hair.

The next morning Zayn wakes up and feels someone’s arm around his torso and he turns to meet a sleep Liam next to him, he can’t help but to stare at him. His lips are slightly parted, his eyebrows are slightly furrowed and he simply looks so calmed and stunning, Zayn’s breath hitches when Liam scrunches his face and snuggles tighter against him; he runs his hand through Liam’s mohawk and the other boy mewls at the touch and starts to stir.

“morning” Liam whispers in a hoarse voice

 _“Shit he shouldn’t sound so hot”_ Zayn thinks “morning babe”

“what time is it” Liam buries his face on Zayns neck

“uhh I have no idea but is early” Zayn closes his eyes and keeps his hand on Liam’s hair

“do you have to work today?” Liam opens one eye and stares at him

“nah, I start again this Monday I have this weekend free” he sighs

“you don’t mind if I stay right?” Liam shyly looks at Zayn

“nah babe, I asked you to stay for a reason” he shyly kisses Liam’s temple “I enjoyed our date”

“I’m glad you did, I wanted to take you on a date for a while now” Liam mumbles and starts to stretch “do you wanna go on another one?” he asks hesitantly

Zayn snort and nods “yes please”

Following Liam he sits and stretches too, they both sit blankets covering their nakedness and in a comfortable silence before they hear the front door being open and the loud yelling that comes from Louis.

“where the hell is Liam Payne? I thought he was coming back last night! Zayn Malik where are you?” they can hear Niall and Harry trying to shut Louis but it’s useless

Zayn turns to face Liam and smiles “we should put some clothes on” he gets up and grabs to sweat pants and throws one at Liam while he puts the other one on

“I’m gonna open this door and if you’re naked or shagging you’ll regret it” Louis yells and opens the door “what the fuck? Did you two really shagged?”

Liam turns to see Zayn who is already staring at him and blushing like a tomato and looks at Louis again

“well… yeah” he looks at his hands

“yeah we.. uhh shagged” Zayn answers too

“well finally” Louis sighs and scrunches his nose “this room smells like sex, you better get out now cause we came to eat breakfast with you guys”

And with that he turns around and leaves the room, Liam is still sitting on the bed with the sweat pants on his hand and Zayn is next to the closet.

“well that wasn’t awkward” Liam sighs and puts the sweats on

“just wait for Niall he’s gonna make it worse” Zayn chuckles “so I have in mind….”

“yeah?” Liam answers as he gets up and walks to him

“do you mind if I plan our next date?” Zayn blushes and stares at his hands

Liam stops in front of him and with his finger he makes Zayn look up “I don’t mind at all, actually I love that idea”

“now that I’ve seen you naked and you know that I fancy you… can I ask something else?” his hands land on Liam’s hips and stares at him

Liam blushes and nods, and lets him continue “is it weird that I’m quite smitten by you and we’ve only been on one date?”

“nope” Liam chuckles “actually I’m quite smitten too and it was before our date”

“thank god, I feel so awkward cause you know… it’s only been one date but it feels like more” he sighs and closes his eyes. Liam leans and places a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips and chuckles when he hears the other boy mewl

“let’s go, they’re waiting for us” he grabs Zayn’s hand and walk to the living room where Niall is sitting on top of Harry and Louis is throwing at them some pieces of bread

“ohh finally they came out of the room” Louis waggles his brows at them “but Liam! Are you wearing Zayn’s sweats without no pants underneath?”

Zayn laughs loudly and Liam just blushes and nods shyly “come on Lou, leave them alone, they finally did something about that sexual tension around them” Niall laughs even harder

They’re sitting on the living room watching some random movie while they eat their breakfast at 11am (they realized it wasn’t early when they woke up). Zayn’s head on Liam’s shoulder and the other three are a ball of limbs fighting for a piece of hash brown that doesn’t have an owner. Suddenly the phone rings and Louis gets up and answers.

“hello? Horan-Malik residence, Louis speaking” he answers in a serious tone

“oh hello! Yeah he’s here” he furrows his eyebrows and stares at Zayn “yeah I’ll give him the phone, yeah ok, yes please if you need anything, don’t worry, yes”

Zayn immediately gets up because he knows it’s his mum and walks to Louis, he lifts and eyebrow at Louis and the lad just shakes his head “yeah he’s here, please seriously, if you need anything don’t hesitate on asking, good bye Trisha” he passes the phone to Zayn and kisses his cheek.

“hi mum” Zayn closes his eyes gives his back to the other lads

“hi pumpkin” she answers sadly

“what’s wrong?” _“please don’t say Safaa”_ he prays in his head

“ohh my sunshine” she coos “your sister… our little Saf” she sobs

“mum? Mum what’s wrong?” he knows he can’t turn because he’ll face four pairs of eyes looking worried at him

“baby, our Saf is bad again, Zaynie babe the doctors” she chokes a sob “she’s not gonna make it sunshine, she’s not strong enough”

Zayn closes his eyes _“this is a joke, this is not happening”_ he runs his hand through his hair “I’m on my way mum” he says in a hurry “she’s gonna be ok, just wait for me, I’m leaving right now, I love you mum, bye”

He hangs the phone and closes his eyes to prevent the tears stream down his face but he fails, he takes a shaky breath and turns around, the other four lads are already up and staring at him. He opens his eyes and smiles sadly.

“I have to go, Ni lend me your car I’ll pay you, but I need to go now” he rambles and walks directly to his room to grab a shirt and something to change when he’s back in Bradford

“we’re coming with you” Liam’s voice startles him and he turns to see his four friends inside his room “you don’t have a word on this, you can’t drive in this state”

The other three nod and he just shakes his head “lads please no” he grabs the bag and puts the shirt on, he realizes that Liam already has a shirt on and his shoes too and the other lads are only missing their shoes “you’ll have nowhere to stay, please just I have to go” tears are falling down his face and he can barely walk, he falls on his knees and starts to sob. He feels a couple of arms surrounding him and some hands in his hair.

“they can stay with me” Niall states “you can’t drive like this, I have no idea what’s wrong Z but you can’t drive, now let’s go, to the cars, Liam you drive Zayn and the three of us will be behind you, we’re just gonna stop by your apartment and grab some clothes for everyone” with that the other three leave the apartment

Liam helps Zayn to stand up and walk to the door “babe, everything will be ok, let’s go to the car ok?” Zayn fells so hollow and helpless he just nods and walks.

He sits on the passenger’s seat and stares at the window, Liam is in complete silence as he starts the car, he doesn’t turn the radio on, he just drives and lets Zayn be.

“she’s dying” Zayn finally talks after hour and a half of driving

“Saf?” Liam asks softly and Zayn nods

“doctors say she’s not gonna make it this time, it’s all over her body” Zayn chokes a sob “she’s just 10 Li, she’s a baby”

Liam places his hand on Zayn’s leg “it’s gonna be ok, we’re gonna do something about it, we’ll figure something”

“how? How Liam tell me? Please I beg you!” Zayn yells at him “do you have a cure for cancer? Because the last time I checked you’re not a doctor”

“I know Zayn” he sighs “my parents are, actually my dad is a pediatrician”

“knowing that won’t save her” Zayn snaps and turns to face the window

“I’m sorry” Liam mumbles “I just want to help”

“I know” Zayn sniffs “sorry I yelled at you, I’m just really upset”

“I know babe, I know” he places his hand on Zayn’s cheek and strokes his cheekbone and Zayn immediately leans to the touch and closes his eyes “sleep for a while, I’ll wake you when we get to the stop to meet the other guys”

Zayn does as Liam says and falls asleep, just to forget what’s happening around him and the fact that his sister was perfectly good yesterday when he left his house.

“Zayn?” a soft voice calls him “babe wake up, we’re about to get there but Louis wants to make a stop” Zayn turns his head and groans

“come on” Liam softly cards his fingers through Zayn’s flat hair “Zaynie wake up”

“I’m up.. I’m up” he croaks and opens his eyes

“let’s go, they’re waiting for us inside” Liam points with his chin the McDonalds in front of them “they’re hungry and you need to eat something before we get there”

Zayn sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he gets out of the car and follows Liam, he feels like has been ages since he smoke so he grabs one from the pack on his hoodie and puts it behind his ear.

“Li, so you know.. I’m gonna have a smoke, you get inside I’ll be right with you” he puts the cigarette on his mouth

“want me to stay with you?” Liam stops and turns to see him

“no, I want to be alone” he answers as he lights the cigarette and Liam only nods and walks to the restaurant

Zayn closes his eyes and lets the smoke fill his longs, his mind is somewhere else, he doesn’t want to go to his house because he knows it will be empty, his mom told him that they’re on the hospital keeping an eye on his sister, he takes his phone out and texts his sister.

_To: Wali_

_From: Zayn_

_Babe how is she?_

He gets and immediate response from his sister

_To: Zayn_

_From: Wali_

_She’s sleepin.. she looks so small Z she looks so weak :(_

_To: Wali_

_From: Zayn_

_Babe she’s gonna be ok, I’m gonna do everything I can to make her better_

_To: Zayn_

_From: Wali_

_Just hurry please_

He stomps of what’s left of his cigarette and walks to the entrance of the McDonalds, he spots them easily and walks to the table

“took you long enough” Louis fake glares “everything ok?” his face softens

He shrugs and makes a noise “I have no idea” he sits next to Niall andd lies his head on his shoulder

“wanna eat something?” Niall nudges him

“no… I just want to close my eyes forever” he mumbles

“yeah but you need to eat” the blonde lad insists

“you can have part of my food” Liam offers

“I don’t want anything, leave me be” Zayn mutters

“guys let’s just let him” Harry interrupts “let’s finish this so we can continue driving”

“Ni” Zayn whispers just enough for him to her

“hmm?” The other boy hums

“can I spend the rest of the drive with you and Haz after this?” he stares at Niall

“why?” Niall says loud enough to make the rest of the table look at them

“wow thanks for being discreet” Zayn mumbles and bites his lip

“answer me” Niall combs Zayn's hair gently

“what’s wrong?” Liam asks

“I want to be with Niall and Harry the rest of the drive” Zayn looks up to meet Liam’s eyes and ignores Liam's hurt expression  “it’s just that… you know.. I’ll wait for you guys outside” he gets up and leaves the other four lads staring at him like he has three heads

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it took me so long to post chapter 5, it's just that i was on break and i kinda procrastinated and forgot and then i remembered i was going to the US and got all excited and forgot to update and i kinda have writers block, so this chapter is like a filling chapter i'm sorry it sucks, i'm actually leaving in a few hours to the airport for my vacations so bye, i'll try to update more i'm so sorry i love you guys enjoy this shitty chapter

He walks to the parking lot and lights another cigarette, suddenly he hears footsteps behind him and he immediately knows it’s Niall

“mate what the hell?” Niall catches up with him

“Ni I don’t wanna talk about it” he sighs and takes another pull of the cig

“why did you run?” his friend pushes

“damn you don’t understand right?” Zayn closes his eyes and takes a sharp breath “things are not ok, I’m not ok, I don’t want you guys here, I want to be alone, I just want to be with my family”

“fuck Zayn we’re your family too” Niall grabs Zayn shoulder “we want to be here for you and your family”

“I know mate… it’s just that she’s so little and there’s nothing I can do to help her” Zayn sobs and drops his cigarette “Ni, she’s just a baby”

“mate she’ll be ok, she’s a fighter” Niall hugs him “now let’s get going, but you owe Li and Lou an apology”

“yeah I know” Zayn hiccups and smiles softly

He and Niall head to the cars and wait for five more minutes for them to come out of the restaurant, Liam walks next to Harry talking in hushed tones and Louis almost runs in Zayn’s direction.

“we need to talk” Lou hisses and grabs his hand and walks to Liam’s car while the other three stay in the back talking

“I know” Zayn immediately talks “I fucked up by being a dick, I know and I’m sorry but this is too much for me, you guys need to understand that my baby sister is in the hospital and she’s on terminal stage and she’s not gonna make it and all I want is to see her grown up and go on dates and punch assholes that break her heart and walk her down the aisle… so Lou I know I fucked up and I’m sorry for my behavior but I need you to understand that I’m not ok”

“oh Zayn babe” Louis sighs and hugs him “we should take her to Liam’s dad, he could help, you know he’s a pediatrician right?” and Zayn nods

“but we don’t have money for it and I can’t accept your money it’s not fair” he sobs “I’m actually gonna quit college because my family needs me”

“babe, let’s just get to the hospital first, ok?” Louis rubs his back “let’s just get there and then figure everything out, don’t make crazy decisions”

“ok” Zayn sniffs “can we go now?”

“you still wanna go with Ni and Harold?” Louis lets him go and kisses his temple and Zayn nods

“please, I’m sorry I’ll apologize to Liam, it’s just that I need them” Zayn wipes his tears

“ok babe, go and say sorry, add a kiss if you have to, because the boy hasn’t stopped pouting since you left the table” Louis smiles

“ok” and he walks away

He walks to Liam and stands in front of him

“you ok?” Liam asks softly

Zayn shakes his head and takes a step closer to Liam so they’re face to face and Liam blushes, he closes his eyes and wraps his skinny arms around Liam and lays his head in his chest.

“I’m sorry I won’t be the rest of the ride with you, but I really need to be with Haz and Ni” he mumbles Liam hugs him back and snuzzles his face on Zayn’s hair

“it’s ok babe” Liam kisses the top of his head “I can’t say I get it because I can’t but it’s ok”

“Li?” Zayn looks at Liam

“yeah?” Liam blushes

“thanks” Zayn whispers and places his lips on Liams

Liam wastes no time on kissing back and carding his fingers on Zayn’s hair, and lets out a happy sigh, he nibbles Zayn’s lower lip and Zayn opens his mouth and let’s Liam’s tongue enter his mouth, he tastes like cherry cola and salty for the french fries; on the other had Zayn tastes sour from the cigarettes he smoked but he also has a natural sweetness that Liam almost craves for, but he needs to this kiss, so he explores Zayn’s mouth almost memorizing every inch of it and he brakes the kiss; it causes Zayn to whimper at the loss of Liam’s warm mouth and velvet tongue and opens his eyes.

“I would love to keep kissing you but we have to go” Liam whispers against Zayn’s lips and the boy nods

They go to their respective cars and continue to drive, they head directly to the hospital to meet Zayn’s mom and sisters, it’s a 20 min drive so Zayn takes the back seat of Niall’s car and closes his eyes, he lets Niall and Harry do all the talking and he just tries to relax before they get there and loses his shit and break something. Suddenly someone is shaking him with a slow and raspy voice and he knows its Harry, he tells him that they arrived, so Zayn gets out of the car and runs to the entrance, he’s still half asleep but he needs to find his sister’s room. His friends are behind him but walking on a slower pace, he gets to the lobby and asks a nurse for his sister’s room and she gives him the room number.

He walks through the aisles leading the way to the room, he stops when he spots the door and turns to meet four pairs of eyes looking at him and he takes a deep breath.

“this is the room” he closes his eyes and lets out the air he’s holding

He knocks the door and waits for an answer

“come in” a small voice and he opens the door and enters

His sister is sleeping on the hospital bed, his mom sleeping on the chair next to Saafa and Waliyha is reading a book but closes it as soon as she sees Zayn and runs to hug him and starts crying.

“shhh it’s ok babe” he whispers on her head “everything is ok, take a deep breath”

His sister cries a bit more and ends up waking up his mom, so Zayn let’s his sister go and walks to his mom and hugs her “how is she?”

“oh sunshine, she’s in a lot of pain” his mom cries silently “but she’s a fighter, isn’t she?”

Zayn nods “she’s fearless, she’ll make it” he turns to look at the door and his four friends are staring at him waiting for his permission to enter “mum, the boys came and when I say boys I mean Lou and Li are here too” he mumbles and his mom stares at the door

“oh come in boys, don’t be shy” she smiles

“oh mumma” Harry walks to Tricia and hugs her “that little bugger is gonna be good as new in a few days”

“yes she will” she hugs back

“Haz get off my step mum” Niall walked to Tricia “hi mumma, I already told Z that she’s gonna be alright in no time, because she’s a fighter and she has us here”

“thanks Ni” she kisses his cheek “now please introduce me these two lovely boys” se turned to Zayn

“uh yeah” Zayn clears his throat “mum this is Louis and Liam, lads this is me mum and that’s Wali”

“nice too meet you boys I’m Tricia” she walked to them and hugged them

“nice to meet you too” Louis smiles “I hope you don’t mind we came here too meet you and the girls”

“oh nonsense” she smiles back “thank you for coming actually and I think is nicer to meet you and flesh and bones not through a skype call”

“that’s true”

“and you’re Liam” Tricia turns to be face to face

“yeah uhh that’s me” Liam blushes

“well I see why my son fancies you” she smiles cheekily

“muuum” Zayn whines

“oh shush sunshine, he’s good looking” she smirks

“th-thanks” Liam is three shades redder

“oh god mum” Zayn cries “don’t be embarrassing”

“sorry pumpkin” she laughs

“anyway mum, is she going to wake up” Zayn asks quietly as he gets closer to his sister

“oh honey, the doctor gave her some morphine but she’ll wake up eventually” she sighs and runs a hand through her hair

“how bad is it mum?” he turns to meet her eyes

“sunshine…” she whispers “they told me we should be prepared for the worst, she’s on a terminal stage”

“then did you told me she was good? Why did you lie mum?” tears start to fall from his eyes

“because you’d leave college and I can’t let you do that” she gives him a sad smile

“we’re gonna go to my house so I these boys can make themselves at home, we’ll come back later” Niall interrupts as they leave

“ok” Zayn sighs

“take care boys, nice meeting you” Tricia smiles

As soon as they close the door Zayn walks to his mum and hugs her “mum why would you lie to me?” he cries

“baby, I had to, she knew too but we preferred not telling you because you need to finish college and we don’t want you to drop out” she hugs him back

“it was actually Saf’s idea… not telling you” Waliyha adds “she worries about you and she saw how happy you were and only by taking to Liam she told mum to not to tell you”

“that little bugger” he cries “it’s not fair for me either, she looked ok yesterday, and now she’s lying there…”

“she’s a fighter” his mom repeats

“mum it’s terminal…. You know what that means” he sobs

“hey now, Zayn breathe I need you to breathe” his mom walks to him and sitss him on the chair “she’ll fight and she’ll win, trust your mumma, yeah?”

“I just wanna see her grow and I wanna fight with her for dumb things, I wanna come home and find out she has a boyfriend and I want to be mad and act like a proper older brother, I wanna see her graduating high school, I wanna come home and watch her talk about books and music mum, I wanna be able to walk her down the aisle one day, mum I wanna be the cool uncle who spoils her kids” he cries in his mom’s chest

“oh my baby, we’ll figure it out” his mom sniffs and he can hear Waliyha crying too

After that they spend a couple of hours in silence, just watching at her small frame on sleeping, she looks pale and fragile, Zayn can feel how his heart is breaking just staring at his little sister lying there. He closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths and when he opens them he sees Saafa already staring at him.

“hi goose” he whispers “how you feeling?”

“hi” she answers in a hoarse voice “everything hurts but it’s not that bad”

“hi baby” Tricia smiles at her

“the bugger is up?” Waliyha asks

“you’re the bugger” Saafa coughs

“girls don’t start” Tricia warns with a smile on her face

“why are you here?” Saafa turns to see Zayn

“well” he clears his throat “a little bird told me you were really sick and I couldn’t stay in the city if my favorite trouble maker feels bad and also Liam and Louis wanted to meet you, but they’re at Ni’s house”

“they came?” she asks trying to sit

“yeah they did, they are coming in a few minutes, want some water?” he helps her sit and she nods, so he gives her some water

There’s a knock on the door and Zayn can hear Louis talking loudly and Liam shushing him.

“come in” Tricia answers and the door bursts open showing the four of them carrying balloons, flowers and some plushies

“hello princess” Niall booms and walks to Saafa “feeling better?”

“yes sir” she smiles as Niall kisses her head

“off her Ni, it’s my turn” Harry whines and kisses Saafa all over her face until she giggles

“well hello there” Louis stands in front of the bed next to Liam “I’m Lou and this puppy next to me is Liam”

“I know” Saafa giggles “I met you when you skyped with Zaynie”

“and that’s true” Louis smiles and turns on Liam’s direction “Liam say hi”

“yeah Lou I know” he rolls his eyes and turns to smile at Saafa “hi love”

“hi” she blushes “are you my brother’s boyfriend?”

“I- uhhh” Liam stutters

“yeas he is” Louis answers with a knowing look

“yeah I guess?” Liam turns to see Zayn who’s smiling at him

“yeah he’s my boyfriend” Zayn grins at him and then at Saafa

“yeah I like that” Liam smiles

“oh god someone make them stop” Louis whines, making everybody laugh

“I guess Saf was the one who asked Zayn to be Liam’s boyfriend” Waliyha snorts

“oi shut it” Niall laughs “at least they accept it”

“shut up” Zayn mumbles

“mummy” Saafa calls and gets back the attention

“yes baby?” Tricia walks and sits next to her

“everything hurts again, really bad” tears start to pool on her eyes

“oh honey let me call the nurse” she gets up and walks out of the room

“oh goose” Zayn coos and sits on the bed next to her “you’re so strong and brave, not to mention a great liar”

“I’m sorry Zaynie” she smiles but ends looking like grimace “I worry you know, I’m ten but I know stuff”

“that I know you dummy but family is first” he whispers in her ear as he combs her hair.

The nurse enters the room with Tricia behind her, she checks her vital signs and asks her some question about the pain and then she gives her a dose of morphine and turns to talk to Tricia

“she’ll fall asleep in a few minutes” the nurse smiles at Saafa “the pain will stop”

“thanks” Tricia nods “when is the doctor coming?”

“his shift starts in a few hours, he’ll come a check her and give you the results of the analysis” the nurse smiles again “if you excuse me I’ll be going”

“ok thank you” Zayn answers this time and the nurse leaves

“boys is late, you should go and rest, you too Wali” Tricia announces

“I’ll stay mum, you go and take a shower and rest please” Zayn debates

“honey I don’t think is a good idea, you need to rest too” she frowns

“mum it’s ok I swear” he smiles “I wanna be with her”

“ok sunshine, I’ll come back first thing in the morning” she kisses his temple and motions Waliyha to get up

“and you too guys, don’t just because I’m staying you can be here” Zayn remarks and they groan

“let us be here at least ten more minutes” Niall begs

“Zayn don’t be mean, you boys can stay for a while but you have to leave and sleep, ok?” Tricia smiles as she gathers her purse “good night”

“good night” they answer back

“night Z” Waliyha walk to him and hugs him

“night Wali” he kisses her cheek

As soon as Tricia and Waliyha are out of the door Zayn turns to Saafa and kisses her head “does it bother you that ‘m the one staying?”

“no, I like it, but I’m tired again” she yawns

“I know goose, just sleep ok?” he card his fingers on her hair and she closes her eyes and nods

“she’s beautiful” Louis whispers

“yeah she’s really pretty” Zayn agrees “I have no idea what am I gonna do without her”

“Zayn…”Harry warns “she’ll get better”

“is she asleep?” Liam asks and Zayn nods

“yeah they gave her a high dose of morphine, lads… she’s on terminal stage, it can only get worse” he whispers and closes his eyes and lets the tears come “I can’t live without her, or Wali; but she’s a baby.. I remember when I first held her, she was so small”

“babe…” Liam walks to Zayn, cups his face , and takes the tears away “I’m gonna call my dad to see if we can do anything”

Zayn shakes his head “Li, my mum told me the doctor said that right now we need to make her feel comfortable” his voice cracks “I’m sorry”

“fuck” Niall hisses “they can’t take away the little trouble maker, she’s fearless, she can do this”

“this is shit” Harry cries “why does this happen to people who don’t deserve it?”

“life is not fucking fair” Zayn opens his eyes and stares at Liam who’s still cupping his face “you know it will only get worse and I’ll be a mess right? You know I’ll cry myself to sleep and be depressed, you can leave while you can, I’m not stopping you”

“I’m here for a reason aren’t I?” Liam gives him a sad smile “I want to be here for you, Zayn right now things are ok, so let’s make the most of it, ok?”

“you guys should leave now, you need to rest, I’ll be fine” Zayn sniffs “Lou please make them go, I need to be just with her” he turns to see Louis who’s wiping his nose and sniffing

“ok, you heard the man, let’s go, we can come back tomorrow morning” he smiles at Zayn “he needs to be with the little bug, good night Zaynie”

They walk out except Liam “want me to go too?” he asks and Zayn nods

“sorry I just need time with her” he smiles softly

“it’s ok, I get it, good night babe” Liam kisses his temple

“night babe” Zayn hugs him and lays his head on Liam’s stomach for a few seconds “see you tomorrow” and with that Liam leaves and Zayn is alone with his little sister

He watches her sleep for a few hours before the doctor arrives and asks for Tricia.

“mum’s not here, but you can talk to me” He gets up and holds his hand out for the doctor to shake

“nice to meet you I’m Dr. Smith” he smiles and shakes his hand

“ ‘m Zayn” he smiles back

“so your sister, I’m sorry to say this but I only have bad news, there are tumors on her bones and her lungs, she’s going to be in a lot of pain, there’s a really small possibility for her to get better but it’s a 1 out of 100” he gives him a small smile

“how long?” he whispers

“son” he sighs “to be honest.. less than a month”

“ok.. thanks” he turns his back to the doctor and walks to his sister bed

“rest boy, you also need some rest” and with that the doctor left

“fuck… fuck fuck” he whispers and starts to cry

He doesn’t know how much time passes but he wakes up because there’s a tiny hand on his head carding his hair.

“Saf?” he mumbles

“yeah Zaynie” she answers in a hoarse voice

“how do you feel goose?” he turns to see her

“I’m tired and sleepy, the nurse came and gave a shot for the pain” she smiles

“I’m gonna text mum so she can come over, ok?” he clears his throat and texts his mom and Waliyha

“Zaynie did the doctor come?” she asks

“yeah he did, but I’ll tell you what he said when mum comes ok?” he smiles at her “are you hungry?”

“no I’m good” she coughs

“do you want something?” Zayn gives her the glass of water

“read something” she smiles

“ok, let me download a text to my phone” he laughs

Zayn spends part of his morning reading to Saafa until she falls asleep and his mom arrives, he sit her and his sister down and tells them what the doctor told him, they can’t help to burst into tears as Zayn explains how long she has left and the fact that she has several tumors and the pain will only get worse.

“mum I think we should take her home” he finishes talking

“why?” she sniffs “she’ll be better her”

“mum I think she’ll be better in her room, in a place that she likes and we can just pretend for a minute that she’ll get better, we need to make her feel comfortable” he sits next to Waliyha

“I think Z is right mum, its better if she’s at home because she’ll be in a nice place” Waliyha pipes and rests her head against Zayn

“I’m gonna ask the doctor then” Tricia gets up and walks out of the room

Zayn turns to Waliyha and kisses her cheek “I’ll be back, I have to make a phone call”

“ok” she leans against the chair

He grabs his phone and dials Liam’s name and waits for him to answer the phone

 _“ello?”_ he answers

“did I wake you?” Zayn whispers as he walks out of the room

 _“oh yeah, but it’s ok”_ Liam yawns _“everything ok babe? Is Saf ok?”_ he asks more alarmed

“no.. well yes but… “ he doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t even know why he called “Liam” his voice cracks

 _“I’ll be there on ten ok?”_ he can hear Liam getting up and walking round the room

“thanks you” he whispers

 _“don’t thank me babe”_ he can hear Liam smile _“hey Lou give me your car keys, I’m on my way babe, bye”_

He smiles when he hears Louis groan “thank you babe, bye” and he hangs up

He walks back to the room and sees Saafa talking to Waliyha, he walks to them and sits at the end of the bed.

“what are you two trouble cats talking about?” he smiles

“Saf wanted to know about your boyfriend” Waliyha smirks when Zayn gasps

“yeah Zaynie, tell us about him” Saafa laughs

“well he’s really nice and helpful, I’ve known him for a few months now and he’s a dork and nice” Zayn blushes “and I don’t know what else to say”

“did you guys already had sex?” Waliyha asks making Saafa laugh and Zayn squawk

“oh my fucking god Waliyha what’s wrong with you?” Zayn hisses

“Zayn language” his mom says closing the door “and you young lady, that was disrespectful”

“ugh it was just a question” Waliyha rolls her eyes

“not a nice one” she scolds “now good news Saf, we’re going home” she smiles

“am I getting better?” she asks happily

“oh baby” Tricia coos “right now you’re no good, but you’re not getting worse, so that’s something”

“oh ok” Saafa gives her a small smile

There’s a knock on the door “come in” Zayn answers and Liam opens the door

“morning” he gives a shy smile

“morning” the girls and Tricia chime

“I hope I’m not interrupting” he walks to the room

“not at all, but Zayn could you please go to the hall with Liam and tell him what’s happening?” his mom asks

“come on follow me” Zayn grabs Liam’s hand

“are you ok?” Liam asks as soon as they leave the room

“no” Zayn whispers “we’re taking her home because the doctor said she has less than a moth”

“babe..” Liam hugs Zayn

“we’re gonna take her home and make her comfortable, Li I’m scared” he mumbles on Liam’s shoulder

“I’m sorry babe” Liam kisses his head

“ ‘s not fair” Zayn sniffs “she’s a baby”

“I get you babe, I do” Liam hugs him tighter

“thank you” Zayn sniffs some more

“don’t thank me” Liam lets him go “let’s get back and help them pack, I brought Lou’s car”

“yeah, ok” Zayn kisses Liam’s cheek “I think mum and Wali came on bus so thank god you came”

They walk inside and help them finish packing up and they leave the hospital, Zayn text the lads and explains what’s happening and he receives an answer from Louis that says they’re doing the cooking today and by them, he means Harry; which makes Zayn laugh and tell his mom what Louis said

The rest of the day passes in a slow pace, they install the machine Saafa needs to help her breathe, Harry trying to cook with Niall eating every ingredient and Louis giving random orders that are not about cooking, Waliyha drooling over Harry and Tricia talking to Liam; Zayn spends his time cuddling with Saafa and reading her random books.

It’s not until later and everybody left that Zayn decides to send a letter to his college explaining the situation and asking to make a pause on his studies, and he will be coming back next year to finish his major. He also send a letter Adam explaining why he can’t go back to work and he’s really sorry but his family needs him.

He goes down stairs and watches tv with his mom and Saafa; Waliyha goes to her best friend’s birthday sleepover.

“mum” Saafa asks

“yes baby?” she turns to see her daughter

“is it going to hurt?” Zayn freezes as the words leave her mouth

“we’re doing what we can so it won’t” she gives a small smile

“I’m sorry” Saafa cries “I’m so tired mummy I hate this, I’m sorry”

“oh my baby” Tricia hugs Saafa “it’s ok, don’t be sorry, you’ll be better I promise, one day it’ll stop hurting”

“but you’ll be sad mum” Saafa sobs “I don’t want to make you feel sad, I’m sorry”

“hey goose” Zayn cries

That night none of them sleeps alone, after crying for what it felt like hours Tricia tells them they are going to sleep in her room because she refuses to let them sleep on their own and she wants to spend the night with the oldest and the youngest due to her middle child is not here.

Zayn wakes up first the next morning and decides to make breakfast, he goes to the kitchen and starts to cook a full english breakfast, he’s scrambling some eggs when Tricia walks in.

“what are you doing bug?” she asks

“morning mum, just cooking breakfast for us” he smiles “is she still asleep?”

“mmhhmm?” she hums and walks to the coffee maker “I’ll check on her in five minutes and wake her up”

“mum, she’s a baby” Zayn clears his throat “you know and she’s tired of all of this, fuck…”

“oh sunshine” his mom walks to him “I know what you mean, and to be honest I don’t want to let her go, but in a way she’s ready to let go, she’s tired and …”

“I know..” Zayn whispers

They don’t talk about it, Zayn keeps cooking and Tricia goes to wake up Saafa for breakfast, ten minutes later Zayn is putting the table and Tricia comes down with Saafa behind her.

“good morning Saf” Zayn greets

“morning” she coughs and Tricia helps her walk to the table

“how did you sleep?” he walks to her and kisses her forehead

“it was hard to breathe but it was ok, but I’m still tired and it hurts” she sits

“I’ll give you your pills” Tricia walks to her room to grab Saafa’s pills

“what orange juice?” Zayn asks her

“please, and what are you cooking?” she smiles

“english breakfast” Zayn sing songs “your favorite”

“I’m so hungry” she winces “ouch, could you please tell mum to hurry, it’s getting worse”

“I’m here I’m here” Tricia walks to Saafa and gives her four pills

“here” Zayn hands her the orange juice for her to take the pills

“thanks” Saafa mumbles

A couple of hours later Waliyha comes home and tells Saafa what she did while she was with her friends; and Zayn gets a text.

_From: Li_

_To: Zayn_

_I was wnderin if we could show up…. Were bord_

Zayn smiles at Liam’s grammar

_To: Li_

_From: Zayn_

_Yeah babes you can come, she hasn’t been good today but maybe you could help her feel better_

_From: Li_

_To: Zayn_

_Omg :(((( im sorry babe, were on our wayyyy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it sucks, but i know what to do from here, so it's gonna get better i promise


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I REALLY AM!!! I'll update this next week i swear

Sooo my babies.. this is not an update i just wanted to tell you how sorry i am bc i haven't updated, and the reason behind it is that my lovely computer delete 30k words from this work (without counting the chapters i alredy posted) so after crying for a month, i decided that i'm gonna change the plot a little bit bc i don't feel as inspired as before and like writing the same thing i wrote before it got deleted is kinda impossible for me, so please don't hate me, i'm trying to catch up with the rest of the story so i can post at least 2 more chapter next week..

 

Now that this has been said, i hope you had great holidays and HAPPY NEW YEAR BABIES I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Love,

Mafe

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be quite long but this is the first part, i hope you like it


End file.
